


Une proposition

by PuddingMorphina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddingMorphina/pseuds/PuddingMorphina
Summary: « Je regarde l'homme assis à l'autre bout de la terrasse. Un milliardaire.On lui donne à peine vingt-cinq ans. Il est magnifique. Sa peau pale, une barbe de trois jours et ses yeux vert émeraude forment un contraste saisissant. Son regard distant lui donnerait presque un air sévère s'il n'était pas irrésistible.Des airs de petit garçon dans un corps d'adulte, de prédateur. Une sensualité incroyable émane de son être. Il est animal, charnel, sexuel... »L'amour est si doux...Le désir si puissant...................................................Ceci est un réecriture du livre "Une proposition" de l'auteur AJ Molloy. Tous les droit lui reviennent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Tout commence au Gran Caffè Gambrinus. Le célèbre établissement napolitain. Me voilà enfin en Italie, assis à la terrasse du café, piazza Trieste e Trento. En cette soirée, l’air est chaud et pas un nuage ne voile le ciel. Je peux sentir l’odeur des poubelles empilées de l’autre côté de la rue. Un policier passe, nonchalant, devant les graffitis fanés des murs d’un palais en ruine. On croirait qu’il a été dessiné par Armani en personne : les lunettes de soleil; le flingue, le costume bleu matin avec des éclats de cuir ici et là.**

**Il est beau. Il y a énormément de beau hommes ici. Mais le plus beau d’entre tous est assis à trois table de moi.**  

 

  * Bon, alors c’est qui ? 



_Scott se penche vers moi et me jette un regard complice._

  * Hale
  * Hein ? 



 

**Scott McCall est mon meilleur ami. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Dartmouth, mais il est d’origine Anglaise. Drôle, sarcastique, extrêmement cynique et très mignon; il hausse ses sourcils passe sa main dans ses cheveux et s’exclame :**

 

  * Tu n’as jamais entendu parler de Lord Hale? 
  * C’est un Lord ? 



_Scott a le rire rauque d’un tabagique._

  * Derek Richard Henry Hale. 
  * Oh mon dieu ! 
  * Ses proches l’appellent Derek. 
  * C’est sûr ça économise du temps



_Scott sourit._

  * Et il est milliardaire. Tout le monde sait ça ici. 



 

**Je regarde l’homme assis à l’autre bout de la terrasse. Un milliardaire. On lui donne à peine vingt-cinq ans. Il est magnifique. Il n’y a pas d’autre mot pout le décrire. Une suite de phrase serait… Trop compliquée, inutile. Sa peau laiteuse, une barbe de trois jours et ses yeux d’un bleu aux allure marins forment un contraste saisissant. Son regard distant lui donnerait un air sévère s’il n’était pas irresistible. Des airs de petits garçon dans un corp d’adulte, de prédateur. Une sensualité incroyable émane de son être. Il est animal, charnel, sexuel.**

**Je triture mes cheveux avec mes cheveux avec nervosité et je reprends à regretter de ne pas être allé chez un meilleur coiffeur la dernière fois. Ça ne me ressemble pas. Je ne suis pas instinctif mais là, j’agit malgré moi dans l’espoir d’attirer son attention. Je veux qu’il se retourne. Rien n’y fait. Il continue à siroter sa petite tasse d’espresso. D’un geste vif et élégant, il porte la porcelaine blanche  ses lèvres. Le regard vide. Il est seul. Impassible. Oh mon dieu. Ce profil.**

 

  * Tu n’es pas déjà en train de tomber amoureux S ? 



 

**Scott m’appelle S. C’est lui qui m’a baptisé ainsi lorsque nous partagions la même chambre à Dartmouth. Mon nom est Stiles Stilinski. Stiles S. S, pour faire court. J’ai vingt-et-un ans, je suis Californien et brun. Scott pense que je suis naïf. Peut-être qu’il a raison. Cela n’enlève rien au fait que j’ai reçu une excellent éducation et que j’ai toujours était un très bon élève. Et je suis à Naples en Italie. Scott continue à parler de cet homme et moi, je le regarde, je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Je m’attendais à ce que que les Italiens soient stéréotypés, au sens de sexy un peu énervant sur les bords. Cet homme est bien plus que cela.**

 

  * Bah, un autre enfoiré de beau gosse. 



 

**Il allume une nouvelle cigarette sans s’arrêter de parler aspire la fumé et la rejette par le nez. Voilà quelque chose qu’il ne faisait pas au New Hampshire.**

 

  * Il a l’air… Intéressant, _dis-je_



_Mensonge inutile._

  * Gardes tes distances, mon coco. 
  * Pardon ? 



_Scott rit en fumant et se mit à minauder._

  * Bonjour mon petit agneau, je te présente le loup. 
  * Il est si terrible que ça ?
  * Un bourreau des coeurs et j’insiste sur le bourreau. Non, vraiment pas S, vraiment pas pour un mec comme toi. 



 

**Scott pense que je suis un ingénu, une oie blanche, l’homme d’un seul homme ey même s’il n’a pas tout à fait tord, je ne peux m’empêcher de me verser. Il est vrai que comparé à Scott, je suis un peu prude et classique. Depuis le début de notre amitié, c’est lui le buveur, le fumeur, le croquer de femme celui qui a des aventures, rentre à trois heures du matin à l’appartement avec une de ces serveuses dont il oubliera le prénom le lendemain pour quelques lignes sur le plan de travail et baiser sur la table de la cuisine. Pendant ce temps je travaillais dur et j’essayais de me convaincre que j’étais amoureux. C’est pourquoi je suis resté avec le même petit copain toutes mes années d’université. Mais ce dernier fini par être ennuyeux, en même temps que mes études devinrent passionnantes. Aujourd’hui je suis en Italie pour préparer ma thèse sur la Camorra et Costa Nostra, intitulée ‘’ _Les origines historiques du crime organisée dans le Mezzogiorno italien.’’_**

**Je veux enseigner l’histoire de l’Italie, mais la véritable raison pour laquelle j’ai décidé d’écrire cette thèse était que je souhaitais justifier ma venue à Naples pour traîner avec mon copain Scott et rigoler. Il y a six mois, il a pris son année de césure pour venir apprendre ici l’italien et enseigner l’anglais. Les mails qu’il m’envoyais racontaient sa vie palpitante  la nourriture, la ville, les femmes ; ou les hommes et pourquoi pas ? je rêvais de le rejoindre. Je voudrais tant m’amuser? J’ai vingt-et-un ans, je n’ai eu que deux petits amis et un pauvre coup d’un soir. C’est tout. Scott se moque de moi et m’appelle le presque puceau, la madone du New Hampshire. Je tourne la tête. L’homme regarde dans ma direction, il me sourit un court instant, pas vraiment, comme s’il était perplexe, comme s’il m’avait reconnu sans pouvoir situer ou dater cette rencontre. Puis il recommence à boire son café.**

 

  * Il nous a regardés ! 



_Scott rit aux éclats_

  * Oui, parfois il fait ça, il tourne la tête. C’est bizarre.
  * Oh, la ferme. C’est nouveau pour moi tout ça. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de voir autant de beaux mecs, Scott. Tous les garçon à Dartmouth portent ces atroces jeans qui leurs tombent sous les fesses comme des gosses. 
  * Je te ferai remarquer que ton petit-ami _-il frissonne ostensiblement-_ des mocassins bateau. 
  * Aïe ! -  _je ris aussi. Des chaussure bateau avec des chaussette grise ! Au secours !-_
  * Un vrai tombeur ! 



 

**Lord Hale sirote son café il ne me regarde plus. Je prends la défense de mon ex/**

 

  * Oui mais il était bon en maths ! 
  * D’accord mais il ressemblait à un chimpanzé ! Tu as bien fait de le larguer.
  * Bon et comment ça se passe ici ? As-tu apprivoisé la population féminine de la compagnie ? 
  * Oui, j’y travaille ou du moins, j’y ai travaillé. 



 

**Scott hausse les épaules, fait la moue et écrase sa cigarette. La soirée progresse. L’homme, Hale, n’est toujours pas parti. Il regarde obstinément dans la direction opposée à notre table. Je jette un dernier coup d’œil à  son costume impeccable, à son profil de dieu Grac et je me résous à l’oublier.**

  * En faite, on finit par se lasser des femmes italiennes, lâche Louis dans un soupire. 



_Je le regarde, étonné._

  * Quoi ? Mais tu m’avais dis que tu les adorais ! Tu m’avais même envoyé une liste de nom ! Un liste comme le bras
  * Ah bon ? J’ai fais ça moi ? 



_Il sourit de travers, presque gêné._

  * Ouais, ok bien-sur, il y en a quelques-unes…



_Il marque un temps._

  * … Une petite douzaine, peut-être. Je ne suis pas un saint, elles sont toutes mignonnes et très bien foutues. Mais tellement narcissique, tu n’as pas idée, S, je te jure ça finit par me taper sue les nerfs ! 
  * Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? 
  * La plupart sont des filles à maman, elles vivent cher papa-maman jusqu’à cinquante ans et elles sont vraiment vaniteuse ! 



 

**Il désigne la Via Tolédo, l’opéra et la grande place du Palais Royal qui mène à la mer Tyrrhénienne.**

 

  * Regardes moi toutes ces ordures ! Pourquoi ne pas arrêter de penser à sa petite personne et commencer à nettoyer sa propre ville ? 



_Je me tais._

  * J’ai besoin d’un verre !



 

**Il commande deux Veneziano.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard le serveur déposait les cocktails sur la tables. Deux grands verres remplis à ras bord d’un liquide orangé flamboyant. Je les observe avec un brin de méfiance**

 

  * Tout va bien ne te fie pas à la couleur orange fluo, limite radioactive je sais. Goûtes-moi ça ! Delizioso et ultra fashion, crois en ma bonne expérience.



_Je porte le verre à mes lèvres. Le parfum et le goût qui s’en dégage son ceux de l’acidité et de l’amertume de l’orange. Délicieux, en effet, et très fort en alcool._

  * Vin blanc, eau gazeuse, citron, Vermouth ross et aperol. surtout pas de campari. 
  * Pardon ? 
  * La recette de ce petit miracle, S. Un Veneziano. Tu en bois trois ou quatre et tu passes un excellentes soirée. Ou peut-être cinq. 



 

**Alors, la danse des cocktails commence. Nous enchaînons effectivement deux ou tris ou peut-être même cinque de ces verres orangés, jusqu’à ce que la nuit est pris des teintes d’encre violette et que la lune brille haut dans le ciel.**

**Je jette un regard en direction de mon mystérieux inconnu. Toute la soirée, il est resté à sa table, dans son costume à cinq mille dollars, avec sa chemise blanc immaculée, ses boutons de manchette en argent massif incrusté de jade et sa cravate de soie parme nouée à la perfection.**

**Scott lit dans mes pensées, comme toujours. Il boit la dernière gorgée de son Veneziano, émet un petit rot tout à fait charmant et dit :**

 

  * On raconte que sa femme est morte dans un accident… ou pas. Après, le veuf à transformé les millions de son épouse en milliards. Hale père américain, mère italienne. Tu n’auras qu’à allé voir sur google, S. Google est ton meilleur ami. Bon, je meurs de faim. Ça te dit une pizza ?



 

**Il est saoul et moi aussi. Grisé par ses apéritifs orange dans cette ville de Naples jeune et acide, grisé par le costume de, Lord Derek je-ne-sais-plus-qui Hale.**

 

  * Merde, S. 
  * Quoi ? 



 

**Ça fait deux minutes je suis perdu en contemplation, les yeux aux ciels. Soudain, je réalise que Scott fait une grimace pas possible.**

**Dans sa main droite, il tient le petit papier de l’addition.**

 

  * Quoi ? Quoi ? Combien ? 



_Il maugréa entre ses dents._

  * Pourquoi est-ce que nous nous sommes installés ici ? On aurait très bien put s’attablé au petit café en bas de chez moi. merde et merde. 



_Je suis pris de nausée._

  * Combien ? 
  * Quatre-vingt-dix euros. 
  * Juste pour les cocktails ?
  * Et les cafés et les petits amuse-bouches. Mais quel con ! Je savais que c’était hyper cher ici pardonne-moi. 



 

**Scott a très peu d’argent. Son travail d’enseignant lui rapporte de quoi payé sa chambre. Il s’en accommode, mais une addition de quatre-vingt-dix euros pourrait sérieusement lui rendre la semaine difficile. Je cherche ma carte de crédit dans mon porte )feuille mais le serveur récupère la note avec un sourire.**

 

  * Attendez ! Vous avez besoin de ma carte. 



_Le serveur prend un air enjoué et charmeur._

  * C’est ok. Le signor paie. SIgnor Hale 
  * Hein ? Comment ? Non ?! 



 

**Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, je tourne vers mon généreux prince à la fois euphorique et embarrassé.**

**_Mais non, je vous en prie, vous êtes trop gentil, il ne fallait pas, nous allons payer, mon nom est S. , Stiles, Stiles Stilinski oui, c’est ça avec un s, vous voulez mon numéro de téléphone ? Je vous l’écris ou préférez-vous que je vous le tatoue sur le bras ?_ **

**Mais sa chaise est vide. Il est parti.**

**Le flic du défilé Armani s’adosse au mur du palais et allume sa cigarette dans le silence de la nuit.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Il faut que je me le sorte de la tête.**

**Le jour suivant, je m’organise. Je défais mes valises et les quelques cartons qui meubleront mon appartement de Castel dell’Ovo. Ce matin il n’ya pas un nuage, il fait bon. Si je me pencher la pointe des pieds et me laisse presque tomber du balcon, je peux voir un morceau du bleu profond de la mer Tyrrhénienne, comme dans un rêve, un triangle d’infini coincé entre deux immeubles de béton de la via Luccio et tout au loin, posé sur la ligne d’horizon, la dentelure de la crête de Capri.**

**De mon balcon je vois l’île de Capri ! J’appelle Scott et je lui dis.**

 

  * J’adoooore cette endroit. 



 

**Il grogne, râle et maugréé que je ferais mieux d’aller travaille plus tôt que d’être  un affreux crétin sentimental. Très British. Je meurs d’envie de lui parler de celui qui occupe toutes mes pensées, mais je me retiens.**

 

  * Merci d’avoir trouvé cette appartement Scotty. 
  * Prego. Allez, au boulot, et arrête de penser à lui



_Je ris_

  * Ravis d’être si prévisible. 
  * Détends-toi, S. Relax. Monsieur prince parfait a payé notre addition et après ?
  * Scotty, pourquoi est-ce qu’il y a autant d’ordure partout ? 
  * Je te l’ai déjà dit, c’est la Camorra. Ils règnent sur la collecte des déchets, personne d’autre n’a le droit d’y toucher, c’est une forme de racket, une arnaque, c’est presque théâtral, un bal masqué. Tout le monde avance masqué ici, n’oublie jamais ça, S. 
  * Et quoi ? 
  * Et les types des poubelles, tu verras, ils ont des flingues sur eux, des éboueurs avec des colts, mais tu le crois ? 
  * Wow, c’est très chouette en effet. 



_Scott marque une pause, il rit._

  * Enfin si tu veux en savoir plus sur la Camorra, tu peux toujours interviewé un de leur membre émérite. 
  * Qui ça ? 
  * Ce type, comment il s’appelle déjà ? Ah oui, Lord Hale je crois, tu as entendu parler de lui ? 
  * Non, jamais. Qui est-ce ? 
  * Et bien, il est plutôt bel homme, enfin si on aime le style aristocrate-milliardaire-grand-sensuel-et-charmant. J’ai un de mes ami qui succombé dernièrement. 
  * Et ? 
  * Certain affirme qu’il est une des têtes pensantes de la Camorra ou de la Mafia, au choix, d’autres disent qu’il les combats. Tu pourrais peut-être lui téléphoner pour demander un entretien ? 
  * Scott, la tu déconne, tu me demande de l’appeler comme ça et de lui demander une interview ? Tu t’ennuis et tu penses que ce sera divertissant de regarder ton meilleur ami se les dents ? C’est ça ? 
  * Soyons sérieux deux minutes, S, ce types est inaccessible. Alors, si tuveux vraiment l’approche c’est ton seul moyen. Ce n’est pas si absurde. Tu l’as vraiment trouvé si attirant que ça ? Allez, sois honnête, S.



 

**Je prends une longue inspiration. Est-ce que je l’ai vraiment trouvé si…? Est-ce que je veux aborder cet homme si… si… mystérieux et presque menaçant ? La réponse est oui. Oui, oui, oui. Bien sûr que oui. Évidemment que oui. Aucun homme ne m’a jamais fait cet effet là. C’est comme s’il m’avait hypnotisé, exaspéré, envoûté. Il amis mes nerfs à vif juste en restant assis à quelque mètre de moi et sans jamais me regarder. Sauf la fois où il a tourné la tête et a esquissé un sourire. Ma réaction m’étonne moi même, elle me paraît totalement disproportionnée mais depuis le premier instant où je l’ai vu, cet homme a été un poignard dans mon ventre. Il a payé nos consommations et il a disparu. Ça n’était pas grand chose, en effet, mais j’en frissonne encore. Depuis, je n’ai qu’une seule pensée, le revoir. Le revoir, lui parler, plonger mes yeux dans les siens, oui, oui, oui.**

 

  * Peut-être, _dis-je_
  * Ok, je vois le genre de peut-être. Le peut-être qui te ferait déchirer sa chemise avec tes dents, espèce de sale petit dévergondé. 
  * Sa chemise sur mesure en coton égyptien de Jermyn Street. 
  * Oui, celle là. Celle cousue main par les orphelins d’Anvers.
  * Bon.
  * Si tu veux savoir, il habite un palais dans le quartier de Chiaia 
  * Chiaiaia quoi ? 
  * C’est là que vivent tous les riches de la ville. C’est à dix minutes de Santa Lucia. Tu peux googler ‘’Palazzo Hale’’. Vous êtes quasiment voisin, mon coco. Tu pourrais allé y faire un our après le déjeuner, lui poser des question sur la Camorra et fumé une cigarette post coïtale vers seize heures, seize heures trente. L’heure du thé, darling ! Bon, je dois y aller. Fais attention à toi. 



 

**Il a raccroché. Les battements de mon cœur s’accélèrent. Alors comme ça nous sommes presque voisin. Et il habite un palais, un palazzo. Qu’aurait-il put habiter d’autre ?**

**Debout sur le balcon, je me laisse happer par une rêverie. Je l’imagine Derek Hale, le beau signor. Il se réveille dans une pièce immense où une immense fenêtre irradie de lumière. Je vois un majordome. Il s’avance à pas feutrés le long du couloir où sont alignés les portraits des ancêtres de son maître. Il porte le petit-déjeuner sur un plateau d’argent.**

**Un homme nu. Un homme nu s’avance dans cette scène. Voilé par les rideaux en dentelles de Bruges, pâle et tremblant et perdu, il se tient dans la lumière. Il jeune et beau. Derek Hale se lève, nu lui aussi, l’entrelacs de ses muscles ressemblent à un bois tressé de la forêt amazonienne. Il traverse la chambre, ses pieds passent sur le parquet au teinte de miel. Il enlace la taille du jeune homme, l’embrasse dans le cou, il frissonne et tourne la tête pour lui rendre son baiser. C’est moi. Je suis le jeune homme nu et blanc que les mains sombres de cet homme enserrent. Elles me tiennent fermement par la taille, puis glissent sur mes hanches. Je souris et j’embrasse le visage de mon amant puis je m’agenouille comme une prière pour m’emparer de son désir. Mes genoux sur le parquet tiède, chauffé de soleil, son désir et… et…**

**Au bas de la via Santa Lucia, une gamine assise sur une vespa a les yeux fixés sur moi. Moi, l'imbécile sur son balcon, les yeux fermé et la bouche entrouverte, qui fait des rêves sensuels en plein jour. La gamine doit avoir dans les seize ans et, même à cette distance, je peux voir son sourire lubrique. Elle démarre son scooter dans un vrombissement et s'éloigne en direction du bleu de la mer.**

**C'est complètement absurde. Ca ne me ressemble pas ! Des rêves érotiques, au milieu de la journée. Jamais je n'aurais fait ça au New Hampshire. Mais tout est différent ici.**

**Je dois me concentré, ranger mes vêtements et brancher mon ordinateur. Je décide de commencer par mes chemises. Bizarrement cela a pour effet de me déprimer au plus haut point. En prévision de ce voyage , j'ai dévalisé la boutique Zara. A l'époque, je trouvais cela parfait, elles avaient un petit air européen chic. Et surtout un prix défiant toute concurrence.**

**Mais une fois sorties de ma valises, elles me paraissent... américaines. Pourtant Zara est une marque espagnol. De toute façon je n'ai plus le choix, je n'ai plus un centime à investir dans le vestimentaire. Il faudra faire confiance à mon charme naturel et puis voilà.**

**Mon charmes naturel et mes attributs. Qui sont ? Je me tiens face à un vieux miroir qui orne le mur en face de mon lit en fer forgé. Je mesure un mètre quatre-vingt-deux pour soixante-huit kilo, mes jambes sont longues et je suis très fière de mes yeux. Miel doré. Le gens trouvent que j’ai des cheveux magnifique. Je m’approche du miroir et m’ausculte. Mon nez et mes yeux sont dans la norme, ma peau est clair et sans imperfections particulièrement apparentes, mes dent sont proches de la perfection, je déteste les huîtres et he n’ai fait l’amour qu’avec trois garçons, trois. Trois amants et je n’ai jamais eu d’orgasme me projetant au septième ciel autrement que seul. Je veux que ça change, j'en ai marre d'être le gentil, le polie, le studieux, le premier de la classe.  Je voudrais connaître dans ma vie un été d'hédonisme et de luxure. S'il vous plait. Avec du sexe, du vrai. Si ce n'est pas trop demander.**

**Peut être que Scott a raison, que le papillon putain est enfin sorti de la chrysalide parfaite du gentil petit fils à papa. Un jeune amant sans fard d’un homme immensément riche. Je veux bien être tout cela, juste le temps d’un été. Après je vieillirais sans remords et sans regrets. Une fois les vêtements rangé dans la grande armoire, ma dernière tâche consiste à installer mon ordinateur faire tous les branchement. Une table de tréteaux en bois branlante fera office de bureau. Le portable installé, connecté à l'Internet que je partage avec Louis, je me mets enfin au travaille.**

**Les heures défilent, j'ai la bouche sèche et le coeur battant. Palazzo Malik. Je pourrais simplement taper ces quelques lettres sur google. Palazzo Ma... Je reprend ma lecture avec tout ce qui me reste de concentration et de volonté. La 'Ndrangheta, la Camorra, La sacra Corona Unita. Oh et puis merde. Je vais sur google et je tape les deux mots qui m'obsèdent. Je suis redirigé sur un site dédié à l'art napolitain et à l'architecture. Scott avait raison. La palazzo Hale est un modèle du genre.**

**J'ai envie d'y aller. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Mais je ne dois pas y aller. Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit. Et pourquoi pas? Après tout c'est pour ma thèse, pour avancer dans mes recherches, c'est parfaitement légitime. C'est peut être un prétexte, mais aussi une bonne raison et puis j'en ai marre de rester assis sur cette chaise , si c'était pour faire des recherches sur internet je pouvais resté au Etats-Unis. Derek Hale vint en aide aux victime de la Mafia et il peut me donner de précieux renseignements. Fait-il cela pour se déculpabilisé?**

**Je ne tente pas de peser le pour et le contre une seconde fois, j'enfile un jean, une pair de chaussures et un haut blanc tout simple. pas de bijoux, juste une montre. Du parfum? Oui. Des lunettes de soleil? non. bon, si va pour les lunettes.**

**Je marche vite. Les rues sont bondées et il fait une chaleur étouffante. Il y a des camionnettes et des Vespa, des trattorie et des boutiques de fringues. Puis la rue s'élargit, les pierres semblent plus anciennes, la via Chiaia s'est transformé en une suite d'escaliers et d'esplanades en marbre. Amusé, je regarde les hommes d'affaires dans leurs costumes impeccables et des policier assis sur des marches qui se partagent une enorme pizza. La ville n'est qu'une suite de paliers, je ne sais si je dois monter ou descendre. Je regarde à droit à gauche. J'ai réussi à me perdre.**

**Mais soudain, je le reconnais. Encore plus majestueux que sur la photo que j'avais trouvée sur internet. Une sévère bâtisse gothique du seizième ou du dix-septième siècle se dresse devant moi. Il y a même une plaque ‘’Palazzo Hale’’. Le palais Hale. Les battements de mon cœur s’accélèrent alors que je frappe le heurtoir en fer deux fois. J’attends. Rien. Je me sens stupide. Je chercher une sonnerie. Rien. C’est absurde, je devrais m’en aller. Alors la large porte s’ouvre et homme en uniforme s’avance sur le seuil. Il semble perplexe, comme s’il n’attendait pas de visite.**

 

  * Si ? 



_Oh mon dieu, je vais devoir lui parler en italien, mon atroce italien de classe de quatrième._

  * Er…buon…er…giorne. Parla. 
  * Je vous en prie, monsieur, je parle anglais. 



_Il n’a pas le moindre accent. Peut-être est-il britannique ?_

  * Puis-je vous aider ? 
  * Euh… je souhaiterais voir le… monsieur Hale, je vous dire lord Hale. 



_Je sens que mes joues virent au rouges pivoine. Comme je men veux d’être si gauche ! Je n’aurais pas du venir._

  * Je suis… étudiant, euh… américain. C’est pour ma thèse, euh…sur la Camorra, enfin, neveux dire euh… 



 

**Je suis tout simplement pathétique.**

**Heureusement, cela a pour effet d’attendrir le domestique. Il semble avoir sincèrement pitié de moi et me sourit avec gentillesse.**

 

  * Vous voulez voir Lord Hale ? 
  * Oui. 
  * Qui dois-je annoncer



_Allez, ne te dégonfle pas. Stiles, ne te dégonfle pas._

  * Dites-lui que le garçon du Caffè Gambrinus est là, s’il-vous plaît.



 

**Ses sourcils s’arquent comme deux point d’interrogation pendant un moment qui me paraît une éternité, puis il me fait signe d’entrer. Je passe la grandiose porte et me voici à l’intérieur du palazzo Hale.**

**Je regarde autour de moi. Il fait sombre, un parfum sucré flotte dans m’entrée, celle de la cire d’abeille mélangé à des fleurs exotiques. Le pièce, au plafond vouté, donne sur une cour intérieur ombragée avec une fontaine en son centre. Le soleil éclabousse certaines pierre de ses reflets dorés. Seul le clapotis régulier de l’eau trouble le silence. Le domestique réapparaît.**

 

  * Lord Hale va vous recevoir. 



 

**Je suis le majordome, le valet, je ne sais comment le nommer, à travers un dédale de couloirs, de halls et de salon en enfilade.**

**J’ai du mal à retenir mon émerveillement. Le palazzo Hale est comme je l’avais rêvé, en mieux. Des portraits dix-huitième d’hommes et de femmes à l’allure noble et arrière peuples les galeries. Nous traversons des grandes salles, des salles de bal à proprement parler avec une hauteur de plafond démesurés, la plupart ont leurs persiennes closes. Ici, un exquis papier peint vert de jade aux motif chinois orne un mur, là…**

 

  * Suivez-moi, s’il-vous-plaît. 



 

**Je me demande combien cette demeure compte de pièce et à quel point son propriétaire est riche. Je voudrais m’attarder, prendre le temps d’admirer toutes ces merveilles. Le domestique me fait franchir une lourde porte en bois qui donne sur un autre patio et mon admiration fait face à la surprise. Sur la façade devant se dessine un escalier à double révolution sur cinq paliers. Sa complexité le fait ressembler à une gigantesque colonne vertébrale et donne au lieu un air de théâtre, inattendu presque dérangeant.**

 

  * C’est un escalier typique du baroque napolitain, dessiner par Fernando Sanfelice en personne pour mon aïeul, lord Hale le neuvième du nom



 

**La voix sensuelle et grave, un léger accent Italien dans la voix. Je sais que c’est lui. Il se tient juste derrière moi. Il m’a suivi alors que je laissais mes pas me conduire vers cet escalier extraordinaire. Combien de temps m’a-t-il observé, perdu en contemplation comme el plus banal des touristes ?**

**Il reprend.**

 

  * Si cet escalier est si grandiose c’est parce qu’il a été dessiné par des chevaux. Lorsque les cavaliers revenaient au palais, ils pouvaient passer la porte sud sans quitter leur monture, arriver dans cour et grimpés aux étages. Les chevaux étaient dressés pour monter et descendre ces marches puis rejoindre l’écurie sans leur cavalier. C’es assez amusant, non ? 



 

**Je sens mon cou rougir. Ma nuque incandescente. Je suis foutu. Je ne veux pas me retourner et croiser le regard de cet homme qui a un escalier assez grand pour des chevaux. Je veux disparaître sous terre et ne jamais être venu. Mes chaussures sont horribles, mon t-shirt est ridicule. Il me faudrait un costume de bal.**

 

  * Alors, l’homme du Caffè Gambrinus - _sa vois se fait presque douce, presque caressante._ C’est un titre de roman, ça. 



 

**Je me retourne enfin. il se tient devant moi, les commissures des lèvre à peine retroussées en sourire.**

 

  * Tout comme vous, _dis-je._
  * Je vous demande pardon ? 
  * Vous êtes un titre de roman à vous seul. 
  * Comment ça ? 
  * Derek Hale, lord Hale, enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire…



 

**Mais qu’est-ce qui me prends ? Je suis en train de l’insulter. Je crois que je deviens fou. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Je reste interdit. Le domestique attend. Il porte un vieux jean délavé, des chaussures de dandy anglais en cuir d’un marron exquis, et une chemise en popeline blanche à moitié déboutonnée qui lui donne des airs de faux Byron. Le tissu est si fin qu’il est presque effrangé, comme s’il s’agissait d’une étoffe du siècle passé. Le cuir de ses chaussures est assortit au teint de sa peau laiteuse. Son visage puissant fait ressortir la blancheur de ses dents. Les yeux, deux émeraudes vertes, me renvoient un regard bienveillant. Il sourit et pourtant impose de la distance entre nous. Il est parfait. Trop parfait, je voudrais qu’il soit moins beau. Je me dis que dans un décor pareil, on pourrait s’attendre à voir débarquer un vampire en cape. Je regarde mes pieds, peut-être que mes chaussures ne sont pas si stupides après tout**

 

  * Vous êtes venu pour me parler de la Camorra ? 
  * Oui. 
  * Vous réalisez que c’est un peu direct comme approche - _ses yeux s’éclairent._ Peut-être même dangereux.
  * Oui, je… peut-être…



 

**Je me sens si bête. Bête et impoli. _Un peu direct comme approche._ Tu parles, merci Scotty. Oh et puisque je suis là, autant continuer sur ma lancée. **

**Lord Hale se tourne vers son domestique et lui adresse quelques mots en italien. L’homme écoute en hochant de la tête avec déférence.**

**Je l’observe, fasciné. Je ne peux m’empêcher de boire ses paroles, de boire tout son être. L’usure à troué son jean au niveau du genou droit. J’entraperçois la peau laiteuse de son genou, comme une touche animal. J’ai la bouche sèche à nouveau.**

**_Allez S, du cran, relève la tête et maîtrise toi bon sang. C’est juste un beau gosse énigmatique, milliardaire et aristo. Tu en connais des tonnes._ **

**Hale passe la main dans ses cheveux d’un brun profond et se tourne vers moi. C’est le premier geste vaniteux que je le vois faire. Quel soulagement ! Il est vaniteux, je suis sauvé, je ne peux pas être amoureux d’un prétentieux. Ses cheveux brillant brun chocolat. Je n’ai qu’un envie, y plonger la main moi même.**

 

  * Où en étions-nous ? J’espère ne pas vous avoir effrayé avec ma mauvais plaisanterie ? Appelez-moi Derek. Et vous êtes… monsieur ? 
  * Stilinski 



_Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Naturellement il attend la suite. Je balbutie._

  * Stiles Stilinski. Appelez-moi Stiles ou S. Les gens m’appellent S. 
  * S ? Vraiment . 
  * Oui, S. 
  * Alors ce ne serait pas un roman mais plutôt un thriller. 
  * Et lequel de nous deux est le méchant ? 



 

**Il marque un temps et plate de rire. Un rire communicatif. Ses dents sont étincelantes de blancheur et dans ses yeux s’allume une nouvelle étincelle émeraude. Il m’apparaît comme un prédateur, un carnivore, capable de passer du raffinement à la sauvagerie en un éclair. Cet homme est un tigre, un faucon. Une nervosité presque menaçante mais simplement tendu, angoissé. Je sens mes résistance céder. Sa chemise n’est pas bien rentrée dans son pantalon, elle  laisse voir un carré de la peau de son ventre, ses hanches plates et ses abdominaux parfaitement ciselés.**


	3. Chapter 3

Per favore…

Il parle avec son domestique, son débit est rapide, animé. J’essaie de ne pas le regarder, j’essaie de m’intéresser à ce maudit escalier à double révolution avec ses volutes et ses arabesques baroques. Mais je n’arrive pas à me concentrer, je suis trop agité. 

Ok, S. 

Il y a une pointe de sarcasme quand il prononce mon nom, mais aucune méchanceté. 

Le café est servi dans le grand salon; vous allez pouvoir m’interroger et juger si je suis, ouiou non, un camorrista. 

Il passe devant moi. Le domestique a disparu. Nous tournons à gauche, puis à droite et mes yeux s'écarquillent. Le grand salon porte bien son nom. La pièce est immense et ses innombrables fenêtres l'inondent du soleil de Naples. Sur les murs, les toiles d'art contemporain côtoient celles des grands maîtres. Un des tableaux attire mon attention, une femme nue, de dos, enroule un draps de soie pourpres autour de ses hanches. Sa pose est lascive, voluptueuse. On dirait une toile de... 

Oui c'est un Titien, dit-il, comme s’il avait lui dans mes pensées. Il tire un fauteuil à mon intention.   
Nous avons aussi ses Mantegna, des Watteau et des Boucher. Beaucoup trop de pervers - il rit. Mais bon, s’ils n’avaient pas été des pervers je ne serais ps là aujourd’hui.   
Je vous demande pardon. 

Je m’assied. Je plonge la main dans ma sacoche pour m’emparer de mon carnet. Ça me donnera une contenance plutôt que d’être là à bégayer et à le reluquer malgré moi. Après tout, je suis venu pour la thèse, ne l’oublions pas. 

Vous disiez ? 

Derek est assis, décontracté, jambes croisées. Il a posé sa cheville gauche sur son genou droit. Je m’accroche à mon stylo. Une table basse en marbre nous sépare. Les rideaux de dentelle se gonflent et ondulent au gré de la chaude brise qui souffle sur la Campanie et pénètre par les hautes fenêtres. J’ai chaud, mon haut colle au niveau des bras. 

Ma famille du côté paternel est Anglo-Italienne. Le berceau des Hale se trouve entre le Norfolk et la Calabre. Mais au dix-huitième siècle, le neuvième lord du nom, Peter Hale, es allé faire ses humanités et il est tombé amoureux follement de l’Italie. Il est rentré en Angleterre mais quand il en eu assez de la bruine et du crachin, il a retraversé la Manche et il est venu s’installer ici, au palazzo Hale.   
Il fait de grands gestes quand il s’exprime.   
Et pour corroborer Goethe et son Voir Naples et mourir, quelques années après son installation ici, il attrapa la syphilis, devient fou, tenta de mordre un harpiste à la cour royale et mourut d’une attaque   
Je prends des notes aussi vite que je peux, le discours du lord est très animé. 

Depuis, le goût de la vie Napolitaine et des femmes napolitaine est pass dans notre ADN. Cela fait des siècles que les Hale se marient avec la gentry locale.

Soudain son visage se fige, son regard s’assombrit, transversé comme par un flash d’angoisse. Un éclair puis la nuit. Lorsqu'il relève les yeux, il me sourit avec suavité comme si de rien n'était. Il reprend avec une légèreté son récit, me parle de ses ancêtres, des collections de peintures qui ornent le palais. Il fourmille d'anecdotes amusantes, d'histoires de duels, de trahisons et de situations rocambolesques. Je lui parle un peu de moi, de mes études d'histoires, de poésie et de sciences politiques. Il sait toujours sourire et rire au moment juste, rebondir, relancer la conversation. Notre entretien se déroule à merveille, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à cet instant de douleur intense, ce moment de colère triste. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne pour panser sa blessure ? Il doit être de ceux qui refusent une main tendue, je suis sûr qu'il fait peur à ceux qui essaient. Il me fait peur en ce moment même.   
De là où je suis, je peux sentir le parfum délicat de son eau de Cologne. Je pourrais me noyer dans cette odeur citronnée à la fois corsée et suave. Cet homme m'intoxique, tout chez lui me semble parfait, délicieux, mystérieux. Il est tellement différent des autres hommes. Il doit mesurer dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Il est plus grand que moi, plus fort que moi, un peu plus vieux que moi. Sa barbe de trois jours lui donne lui donne des airs d'aventurier et pourtant il souffre. Il a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, j'en suis certain.   
Le majordome nous apporte le café sur un plateau d'argent comme je me l'étais imaginé quelques heures plus tôt. Il le pose avec délicatesse sur la table en marbre. Je bois ce délicieux moka, je voudrais me noyer dans ses eaux sombres, je voudrais ne plus penser à rien. J'en suis incapable. Mes sens sont tous en alerte, mes nerfs à fleur de peau, j'ai la tête qui tourne, mon coeur chavire. Et s'il était l'homme de ma vie ? Mon âme soeur ? Tout chez lui m'attire inexplicablement. Nous rions, nous parlons, nous n'arrêtons pas d'échanger, nous n'en avons jamais assez de nous raconter. Pourtant ces crampes qui tordent mon ventre, ou mon coeur je ne sais, rien qu'au timbre de sa voix. Et si c'était lui ? Celui que j'attendais, celui qui fera enfin de moi un homme, son homme ? Non, il est trop sévère. S, calme-toi.   
   
\- Pourquoi avez-vous réglé notre note hier soir ?   
Ma question ne semble pas le troubler, comme si j'étais parfaitement en droit de lui poser.   
\- J'ai vu la réaction de votre ami lorsqu'on lui a présenté le montant et j'ai voulu vous aider. J'ai de l'argent. J'aime bien aider les gens...   
\- Et ?...   
Et soyons honnêtes, il y a une autre raison, pourquoi ne pas offrir un Veneziano à un beau jeune homme ? 

Je manque d’air. Ma cage thoracique est sur le point d’éclater en même temps que toutes mes alertes de défense se mettent au rouge. c’est trop rapide, trop direct, trop cheap. Il joue au séducteur, fort bien et j’ai envie d’être séduit, mais pas de cette façon, pas comme un vulgaire minet à qui on dit ‘’T’as de beaux yeux tu sais ? ’’. Je me cabre, me redresse et me cale dans mon fauteuil. Il me regarde et sourit avec un immense gentillesse. 

Votre ami est très beau.   
Comment ?   
Il est vraiment charmant et je n’ai pas pu m’en empêcher. Je suis désolé.   
Oh.  
Comme s’appelle t’il ?   
Je suis en colère. Stupide et en colère, Stiles, pauvre tarte  
Scott  
Ah. Il est aussi américain  
Non, il est britannique.   
C’est ce que je me disais. Enfin, ce qui est sûr c’est qu’il tient une sacré descente.  
Il rit doucement  
Quoi qu’il en soir, j’espère que e ne vus ai pas offensé et que vous me pardonnerez ma candeur. N’en parlons plus. Que voulez-vous savoir sur la Camorra. 

Je sens la frustration figer mon visage. Je bois une gorgée de café et je fulmine. Ce n'était pas moi qu'il désirait, pas moi qu'il tentait de séduire en payant cette maudite addition. C'était Scott. Et moi, avec mes histoires d'âme soeur et de prince charmant, comme j'ai honte soudain. 

Le garçon du Caffè Gambrinus. Il pensait que j'étais Scott. Voilà pourquoi il avait accepté de me recevoir. Et maintenant avec son gentil sourire il essaie juste d'être poli et espère que je ne vais pas lui tenir la jambe trop longtemps.   
Stupide. Il faut garder la face. Tenir, tout bien tenir. Stupide et débile et idiot et super-crétin.   
Nous arrivons à la fin de l'entretiens. Il me dit qu'il a fait fortune dans l'import-export. Après avoir ainsi transformé les millions de sa famille en milliards, il ajoute avec modestie qu'il lui arrive de donner de l'argent à des actions caritatives, surtout lorsque ces dernières viennent en aide aux victimes du crime organisé. Je fais semblant de prendre notes. Je me demande s'il ment, s'il est l'un de ces gangsters qui, pour brouiller les pistes, poussent le vice jusqu'à tendre des mouchoirs aux orphelins dont ils ont assassiné les parents. Et au fond je m'en fiche. Il me dit qu'il adore la Californie, les déserts et le sud-ouest américain, cette zone "à la limite des terres colonisées". L'expression me déplaît.   
Mon malaise semble finir par le gagner. Abruptement, il se lève, me dit au revoir et tend sa carte de visite.   
   
\- N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin d'informations supplémentaires.   
   
Je réponds laconiquement "Merci", en ayant l'impression que je devrais faire la révérence ou un truc dans le genre. En vérité j'ai envie de hurler tant ma situation m'apparaît crasse. Je retiens mon cri.   
   
\- Non, merci, ne me raccompagnez pas. Je trouverai le chemin tout seul.   
   
Et je m'enfuis comme une petite souris. Je dévale les marches de l'escalier en marbre, à gauche puis à droite, puis au bout du couloir, sortir, sortir de cet endroit maudit, encore un couloir, je vois la porte, ma délivrance est proche.  
Dehors le soleil darde, je m'enfonce dans la rue assourdissante. J'ai toujours mon stupide carnet à la main et je le jette dans la première pile d'ordures.   
De l'autre coté de la rue, je remarque trois policiers. Ils prennent des photos avec beaucoup d'ardeur. Des photos de moi. 

\- Combien de policiers ? demande Scott.   
\- Je ne sais pas moi, deux, peut-être trois je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.  
   
Nous sommes assis en tailleur par terre dans son salon. Nos appartements sont adjacents. L'odeur entêtante du de la pizza emplit la pièce. Nous avons décidé de nous faire une partie-de-xbox-maison-remonte-morale. C'est la première fois que nous parlons véritablement de ce qui s'est passé au Palazzo depuis que je me suis enfuie, il y a deux jours.   
   
\- Enfin, dis-je, il y a des rumeurs qui disent qu'il en est.   
Il balaie l'air de sa main et fait un geste en direction de la fenêtre qui donne sur la ville.  
\- La moitié de ce qui arrive au port, c'est de la contrebande. C'est son domaine, non, l'import-export ? dit-il en s'approuvant lui-même de la tête. C'est quasi impossible de réussir dans le business à Naples sans être au moins un peu de mèches avec les malfrats. Tout le monde est mouillé. Même les pigeons qui roucoulent sur la via Dante ont l'air louche. Je te jure, parfois ils te fixent avec leur oeil rond et on dirait qu'ils préparent un sale coup. Ah la vache, elle ne refroidira jamais cette pizza ?   
   
Il s'empare d'un magazine et évente la pizza. L'appartement de Scott est un vrai bordel, comme d'habitude. Lorsque nous partagions une chambre à Hanover, ça me rendait dingue. Maintenant que j'habite la porte à côté je réalise que l'on se sent bien dans son nid sens dessus-dessous. Il y a de la constance dans son désordre. Dans ce monde hostile où mon coeur est en miette, Scott fait office de roc, mon meilleur ami, mon épaule, un mec sur lequel je peux compter, intelligent et drôle et saint et droit et formidable et adorable. Et je me fous que ce salaud de Derek Hale l'ai désiré lui et pas moi.   
Lui.  
Nos pensées se croisent en silence, il cesse d'admirer l'écran et demande:  
   
\- Alors comme ça, il m'a trouvé beau, hein ?   
Un pincement de jalousie vient me brûler le coeur, même si j'adore Scott. Il ne peut réprimer un éclair de satisfaction dans ses yeux espiègle d'homme cynique.   
\- Oui, il a même dit que tu étais très beau.  
Je souris avec le peu de courage qu'il me reste, je ne suis pas sur de convaincre mon copain.   
\- Scott Mccall a tapé dans l'œil d'un milliardaire ! Super ! Je ferais bien d'aller chez le coiffeur, moi.   
\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?   
\- J'hésite. Peut-être me le taper.   
\- Scotty'...  
Il pouffe de rire puis, en prenant un air hautain, s'ausculte dans le miroir.   
\- Non, sérieusement, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller chez le coiffeur, car bientôt, je ferai la une des magazines people.   
Il examine la pointe fourchue d'une de ses mèches de cheveux et prend une voix de speakerine pour annoncer:   
"Le très beau Scott Mccall nous ouvre les portes de sa nouvelle demeure. Suite à son divorce avec lord Hale, divorce qui lui a apporté trois milliards de dollars."   
Il me regarde.  
\- On pourra acheter une Ferrari. Tu voudras que je t'achète une Ferrari ? Ne sois pas triste, je sais qu'il te plaisait.  
\- Ah non, non pas du tout, ne sois pas stupide, pas du tout.   
   
C'est moi qui suis stupide. Si au moins j'avouais, je pourrais pleurer dans les bras les bras de mon ami. Comment est-ce qu'un inconnu avec lequel je n'ai parlé qu'une malheureuse fois peut me mettre dans un état pareil ? Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi déprimé de ma vie. Je n'arrête pas de repenser à notre rencontre, à sa froideur le premier soir et à sa gentillesse le lendemain. Il était tout ce que j'espérais, tout ce que j'attendais, mon homme parfait. Je voulais tellement y croire que j'avais fini par voir quelque chose dans son regard, comme si lui aussi... Ah je suis déçu ! Déçu ! Je ne m'en remets pas.    
Il faut que je me reprenne. J'enfile mes chaussures et relèves la tête.  
   
\- Non. Tout va bien. J'ai vingt-et-un ans. Je suis beau. Je fais d'excellentes études et je suis à Naples pour ma thèse. Avanti !  
\- Ça c'est un bon garçon!  
\- Je vais travailler. Je suis ici pour travailler.   
   
Ainsi, je fais ce que j'ai toujours su faire, j'étudie. Les quinze jours suivants, j'organise mon quotidien et je mets au point une routine extrêmement studieuse. Je travaille dur. Je sors modérément. Le matin, je reste dans mon petit appartement. La lumière du soleil fait des taches sur le parquet. Cela me calme, me réconforte. Parmi mes livres empilés, mon ordinateur portable et des gobelets en carton de cappuccino à emporter, j'oublie l'amour et toutes les déceptions qui lui sont attachées pour me concentrer sur la conjugaison des verbes credere et partire. Je récite avec application la structure du futuro semplice.  
"Demain je ferai des pâtes à la puttanesca. Domani si prepara la pasta alla puttanesca."  
A raison de deux heures par jour, mon italien progresse vite. Puis, je m'attaque à ma thèse. De onze heures à treize heures j'oublie ses yeux marron doré et je scanne, je souligne, je décortique tout ce que je trouve sur le syndicat du crime dans le sud de l'Italie. En particulier ce qui concerne la camorra et la mystérieuse 'Ndrangheta, la mafia qui prend sa source à la pointe de la botte italienne.   
"La 'Ndrangheta est une organisation criminelle italienne originaire de Calabre. Bien que moins connue du grand public de la Cosa Nostra sicilienne ou que la Camorra Napolitaine, elle est probablement le plus puissant de tous les syndicats du crime. Au début du vingt et unième siècle..."   
Quelque chose dans la 'Ndrangheta m'intrigue. Peut-être l'apostrophe devant le nom ?   
"La principale différence entre la 'Ndrangheta et la Mafia tient dans leurs méthode recrutement. La 'Ndrangheta recrute sur la base des liens du sang. C'est ce qui rend ce gang extrêmement soudé et quasiment impénétrable aux investigation de la police. Les fils de 'ndranghestisti marchent dans les pas de leur père."  
Les liens du sang. Le crime pourrait-il être héréditaire ?   
Je repense à Hale et à son histoire de neuvième lord fou. Oui, cela pourrait s'appliquer à lui. Mais si toutes ces histoires sont consanguines, alors comment moi qui suis parfaitement étranger à tout cela, vais-je pouvoir m'immiscer dans leurs secret ?   
 


	4. Chapter 4

Les après-midi, j'enfile des socquettes blanches, une paire de basket et, vêtue d'une de mes innocentes chemises d'été Zara, je vais explorer les bas fond de Naples. Là où la Camorra recrute ses sbires, là où elle tient son territoire et raque ses ennemies.

Suis-je naïf alors que je me promène seul dans ces endroit supposément effrayant? Je ne me baladais pas dans les quartiers dangereux d'une grande ville aux Etats-Unis. Pourtant, ici, je ne me sens pas menacé. Pourquoi ? Parce que ces tandis sont séduisantes un sens charmant dans leur délabrement et leur noirceur illuminé de soleil. Les ruelles biscornues ont l'ai d'être vieilles mille ans, difficile de sentir la peur. Le linge pendu aux fenêtres, un air d'opéra qui s'échappe d'une mansarde, Scapaccanapoli ou les Quartiers Spagnoli. On she retrouve plongé dans un film italien des années soixante. Les femmes sont assises sur le pas de la porte, elles brossent des pommes de terre au dessus de bassines d'eau, parlent fort et cancanent, nettoyant et grattant des moules, leurs rire et leurs voix grasse sont tellement authentique. De petites vieilles, tout de noir vêtues, viennent nettoyer les autels consacrés à la vierge Marie, changer une ampoule ou arranger les fleurs. Des beaux gosses, cheveux gominés plaqués en arrière, mangent des triangles de pizza en commençant par la pointe. Assis sur le scooter Lambretta bleu ciel, ils font attention à ne pas tacher leur pantalon avec la pomodoro. Les femminielli, les transsexuels perchés sur des talons de quinze centimètres, trébuchent sur les pavés noirs du Vésuve qui dallent les rues en direction du port pour contenter les désirs et les fantasmes de riches en partance pour les îles d'Ischia et de Capri.

Parfois, je sens que mon passage crée un malaise. Par exemple, via Materdei, où des femmes d'affaires patibulaires et mal habillée disparaissent dans des recoins des qu'elles m'aperçoivent. Et je reste seul dans mes chemise Zara, inondé de silence et de soleil. Un vieux poster de Diego Maradona craquelé par les ans me cligne de l'œil.

Alors l'impensable survient.

Cela faut quatorze jours que je travaille et que mon régime Derek Hale fonctionne plutôt pas mal. Je me remets comme un blessé qui se rééduquerait lui même. J'ai une légère gueule de bois de la veille, ayant bu jusqu'à tard dans la soirée des Peronis avec Scott et des amis italiens dans un bar prés de l'université. Nous avons passé un bon moment, j'ai ri, je me suis amusé, je n'ai pas pensé à l'autre, nous avons subtilement évité de passer devant le Caffè Gambrinus et tous les endroits fashion-trendy-chics où il aurait pu se trouver.

Au cœur des Quartieri Spagnoli, la chaleur ou la gueule de bois, je ne sais pas, font que je me sens tout drôle et un peu perdu. J'ai marché dans la mauvaise direction et à force de m'enfoncer dans la ville je finis dans un cul-de-sac. Je lève les yeux, une bande bleu électrique de ciel s'étire entre les hauts immeubles qui étranglent cette impasse. Il fait très chaud. Le linge pendu aux fenêtres bat mollement dans la brise comme s'il était trop lourd pour elle. J'étouffe, j'ai soif. Au-dessus de ma tête, d'atroces culottes et des porte-jarretelles en en vilaine dentelle rouge, bleue, noire dansent accrochés à leur fil comme des drapeaux d'une sexualité dégoulinante.

\- Hei !

Je me retourne

-Soldi. Dacci i soldi !

Quatre jeunes types se tiennent dans le fond de la ruelle. Ils sont à cinq mètres de moi. Grands, maigres, dégingandés, ils s'avancent d'un pas décidé. Ils veulent de l'argent. Je parle assez bien italien pour comprendre Donne-nous de l'argent.

Je pivote et je veux m'élancer. J'avais oublié que j'étais dans un cul-de-sac. Je sens la peur et le désespoir m'envahir. Je relève la tête à la recherche de quelqu'un posté à sa fenêtre. J'entends le grincement d'un volet qui se referme. Tous ceux qui pourraient entendre mon appel ont déjà parti. Ne rien voir, ne rien entendre, ne rien dire. Omertà.

\- Dacci i soldi !

\- Mais je n'ai pas d'argent !

J'ignore pourquoi je résiste. Ces mômes sont très certainement des junkies en comme les milliers de junkies qui peuplent la ville, ils sont à la solde de la Camorra. Jeans sales, visage livides, teint jaunâtre, yeux injectés de sang, le portrait type. Ils veulent de l'argent pour se payer leu came. J'ai si peu d'argent et j'ai travaillé dur pour le gagner, je ne veux pas le laisser faire.

  
\- Je n'ai pas d'argent ! Laissez-moi tranquille

\- Vacca, dit le plus grand et le plus maigre d'entre eux dans un ricanement. - Vacca americana

Vache américaine. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Une rage incroyable s'empare de moi. Je vais hurler, hurler pour que quelqu'un vienne me sauver, je vais passer en force, les traverser comme un ouragan, ils ne m'auront pas. Je vais courir, courir si vite. Je vais m'ouvrir un chemin à travers le quartier, à travers les poissonneries et leurs poissonniers dans leurs bottes en caoutchouc, avec leur pains de glace et leur balances argentées remplies de têtes de poissons morts. Je fondrai sur le sang des thons qui tache les pavés noirs d'une écume rouge et pailletée.

L'un des junkies sort un couteau. Un long couteaux fin et terrifiant qui luit dans l'obscurité et l'allée, miroir aiguisé d'une tranche de ciel bleu.

Il sourit.

Trop tard, je comprends qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de me prendre mon argent.

Si je résiste, ils me tueront peut-être, sans même l'avoir prémédité. Ce couteau. Long et malveillant.

Le premier s'avance, il a un tatouage dans le cou que je n'arrive pas a identifier, comme une série de points sombres qui grêlent sa peau. Il me fait reculer et je me retrouve dos au mur, coincé comme un rat. Je jette un regard vers le ciel puis par-dessus les épaules de ces jeunes devenus des loups qui progressent en meute pour me dévorer. Il n'y aura personne pour me sauver. Je suis seul. Désespéré, je tente de m'adresser à eux, d'implorer celui qui semble être le chef.

\- Per l'amore del ciel- Pour l'amour du ciel je vous en supplie- vi prego di tutto cuore.

Il rit et son rire est la chose la plus aiguë qui m'ait jamais transpercée. Il rit comme une hyène hystérique, malade, folle

  
\- Ah bellezzo, bellezzo.

Il se tourne vers ses affreux complices et de sa voix de crécelle leur lance : Fucking sex. Si ? Sexy men.

Probablement les seuls mots d'anglais qu'ils connaissent.

\- Fucking sexy men

Je sens a nouveau la rage monter. Je suis pris de tremblements. Ça n'est pas de la peur, c'est de la fureur. Il est à deux mètres de moi, à deux secondes de pouvoir tendre le bras et m'agripper de ses mains jaunes et osseuses. Je m'aplatis contre le mur, un vieux mur sale et décrépit qui n'a jamais vu le soleil. Le mur le plus noir au plus profond de la plus noire des ruelles de Naples. Il est froid comme la mort.

  
\- Divertiamoci

Un des garçons a dit cela avec un sourire sournois. Cela veut dire jouer, je crois. J'ignore cette tournure grammaticale, mais ils vont jouer avec moi et je n'ai pas besoin d'un bescherelle pour savoir ce que cela implique.

Je sens une main sèche se poser sur mon bras, une main calleuse attraper ma chemise, on la tire avec des gestes saccadés. J'entends le bruit atroce de l'étoffe qi se déchire au niveau de mon épaule et les rires qui acclament ce morceau de chair dévoilé alors que la main s'agrippe plus fort.

Je me débat, je les injurie, je croise mes bras sur mon torse en serrant les poings comme une armure et je crie. Mais les monstres rient. Leurs yeux brillent, ils dansent presque autour de moi comme des animaux sauvages, se pourléchant les babines à l'idée du festin qui les attend. Ils se sont démultipliés, les vautours me pincent, me caressent, leurs mains se tendent. Je hurle "Stop!". Je donne des coups de pieds, je bats l'air de mes bras, ils peuvent bien être quatre ou douze ou deux cents, je ne les laisserai pas me toucher, je ne les laisserai pas jouer avec moi. Je frémis de dégoût a leur contact, je voudrais m'envoler, ne plus sentir toutes ces mains tous ces doigts, mais ils sont trop nombreux. Quatre jeunes italiens grimaçants, quatre drogués fous en manque. Je pourrais attaquer leur chef, lui mettre mon genou dans les parties, mais il en resterai trois à combattre. Je ne suis pas assez fort. Je me noie sous la pluie de leurs mains gluantes et sales. Ma chemise est toute déchirée. La peau de mon torse est découverte. Je ne suis plus protégé que par mon bermuda.

\- Non arrêtez ! Stop ! Arrêtez, je vous en prie ! S'il vous plait !

Ils rient de plus belle, montrant leurs dents gâtées et leur gencives décharnées. Leur rire fait un écho dans l'allée déserte, il ricoche sur les volets clos et les murs silencieux. Une main se referme sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. Je me demande si je dois me remettre à prier. Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas dit de prière. Mais j'ai une idée, il me reste une dernière chance, je mord aussi fort que je peux la main qui me bâillonne et je hurle :

  
\- Je connais Derek Hale. Il est mon ami. Lui e mon amico

La réaction est immédiate. Les quatre garçons s'immobilisent, le chef plonge ses yeux dans les miens pour éprouver la vérité de mes dires. Un autre hoche la tête.

\- Guappo

Les deux derniers opinent. Leurs visages sont d'une pâleur presque lunaire dans la pénombre de l'impasse.À nouveau je crie.

\- Je connais Hale ! E un buon amico !

Je ne les ai pas convaincus. Peut-être qu'ils pensent que je mens, peut-être qu'ils s'en fichent. Ils ne savent probablement pas qui est Hale. Leurs regards se font décidés. Ils m'empoignent. A nouveau, la main me bâillonne et les autres me serrent avec une force contre laquelle je suis impuissant. Je me sens partir, je sens ma résistance faire place à la peur immobile. C'est comme ça. Je pense: C'est comme ça qu'on se fait violer. Je ferme les yeux, mon esprit se détache de mon corps et se met à flotter. Etranger à la scène qui se déroule à l'instant même, il observe mon pauvre corps se faire noyer dans un océan de douleur et de honte.

  
\- Lasciatelo

Qui a parlé ? C'est une voix différentes des leurs.

Lâchez-le.

\- Coniglio !

Dégonflé

C'est une voix mûre.

Un lourd poing s'abat sur mon agresseur. Un des jeunes est littéralement décollé du sol, comme si un géant, un dieu l'avait pris pour un hocher de bois, une poupée de chiffon. Il retombe sur les pavés dans un fracas d'os brisés. Le chef des junkies pousse un cri perçant et tente de s'enfuir mais il n'a pas le temps. Son arcade sourcilière éclate contre le poing du géant qui l'attendait. Son visage se tord dans une grimace de douleur et les phalanges à nouveau s'abattent sur lui dans un bruit sourd. le sang gicle partout. Comme de l'encre rouge carmin.

 

  
Je vois un beau visage sombre dans l'obscurité de l'allée. Qui est-ce ? Une chose est sûre, ça n'est pas Hale, ni quelqu'un que je connais. Mais cet homme est venu me sauver et il n'est pas seul. Il est avec des amis, des jeunes hommes bien habillés. Ils se battent avec mes agresseurs. Un des junkies est déjà à terre et gémit faiblement, la face tournée contre le pavés. Mais les autres se défendent, la bagarre est violente. Je tente de me couvrir avec ce qu'il reste de ma chemise en lambeaux. Je voudrais m'enfuir, sauver ma peau. Quelqu'un va finir par se prendre un coup de couteau. Cela va-t-il se terminer en bain de sang ? Les deux groupes semblent de force égale et aussi enragés.

\- Cazzo ! Porco demonio

Un homme vient de parler. Sa voix autoritaire et grave emplie l'air.

Et soudain le silence se fait.

C'est Hale. J'en suis certain. Ses dents blanches, sa peau mate, il court vers nous et ses yeux verts étincellent de haine.

La réaction des jeunes est stupéfiante. Dès qu'ils voient Derek, ils se figent. Leurs cris et leurs gestes désarticulés, tout s'arrête net. Ils se regardent entre eux, ne sachant pas quel parti prendre. Ils sont terrifiés comme des petits enfants. Derek s'approche du chef de la bande e lui écrabouille son poing sur la figure avec une telle force que l'autre pousse un hurlement de douleur.

Alors Derek sourit.

Et son sourire est tellement menaçant tellement pervers, qu'il est pire que les coups. Les autres se mettent à gémir, une longue plainte inarticulée. Le chef rampe et se tord et s'adosse au mur, tenant son nez d'où s'échappe un flot de sang. Dans son regard on lit la terreur de celui qui sait qu'il va mourir. Il n'a plus aucune espoir.

Pourquoi a-t-il si peur ? Qui est Derek Hale? Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder le spectacle qui s'offre à mes yeux. Les jeunes se font traîner à l'autre bout de l'allée, pareils à des chatons sans défense que l'on attrape par la peau du cou, ou des enfants que l'on va punir sévèrement. Puis j'entends les claquements des portières, les vrombissements des moteurs et les pneus qui crissent sur les pavés.

Le silence s'abat, immense. Il n'y a plus que Derek Hale et moi dans ma pauvre chemise déchirée. Lui porte un costume de lin crème et une chemise bleu pâle. Je me sens si vulnérable, si fragile. Pourtant je suis hors de danger.

Son regard est intense, de la colère mêlée à de la compassion.

\- Est-ce que ça va, S ? Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé

\- Mais... mais...

Je n'ai rien, à part quelques bleus et des égratignures, mais je suis vidé par la peur. Et je suis en colère. Contre moi, contre Derek Hale qui m'obsède et qui se trouvait là, comme par enchantement, pour sauver les damoiseau en détresse. Tout cela sonne faux, je dois savoir.

  
\- Comment saviez que j'étais ici ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je... Je ne comprends pas ce qui est arrivé.

Il me regarde comme un docteur estimerait la gravité de l'état d'un patient. Mes genoux sont en sang. Je baisse les yeux vers mon ventre et je réalise que, là aussi, ma chemise est tachée de rouge, mais ça n'est pas mon sang, c'est celui d'un de mes agresseurs, celui qui m'a attrapé avec tant de violence que Derek a assommé d'un seul coup de poing. Je repense à la sauvagerie de la scène et Hale m'apparaît sous un jour nouveau. Cet homme que je voyais comme un aristocrate, a tout d'un primitif. Enfin, peut-être pas un primitif mais quelqu'un qui ne fait pas toujours dans la dentelle. Je me souviens de la vision de sa peau brune à travers la déchirure de son jean au niveau du genou, l'impression d'avoir saisi une seconde d'animalité s'échappant du mâle urbain policé.

Et la façon dont il a terrifié les jeunes.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser.

\- Stiles, est-ce que vous voulez voir un docteur ?

Je tente de clarifier mes idées, de rassembler mes pensées.

\- Non Je vais bien. Enfin je pense. Ils n'ont pas, ils ne m'ont pas... vous êtes arrivé avant... à temps.

\- La police ? vous voulez que nous allions voir la police ?

Je vacille. J'ai envie de crier, de hurler ce qui vient de m'arriver et en même temps je voudrais disparaître, être un minuscule insecte insignifiant et que personne ne sache jamais ce qui s'est passé. Oublier, tout oublier, parce que je suis coupable. Coupable de stupidité. Aucun personne sensée ne se promène tout seul dans des quartiers aussi mal famés, j'ai été un parfait petit touriste débile.

  
\- Laissez-moi y réfléchir. Pour la police, je ne sais pas.

Il sourit d'un sourire grave, comme s'il s'excusait. Alors je lui pose la seule question qui m'importe.

\- Comment ? Comment m'avez vous trouvé ?

J'ai besoin de savoir. Il hoche la tête comme si c'était une question très importante.

\- Je suis désolé, S. Vous devez être en état de choc. Depuis que vous êtes venu me voir, au palais, j'ai beaucoup pensé à vous.

Qui est cet homme ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Je m'en fiche. Un homme magnifique vient de m'arracher des griffes de quatre horribles drogués, vient de me sauver de... je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'avait pas été là, et maintenant il me propose de me raccompagnez chez moi et je suis trop faible pour résister, j'ai besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi.

\- Oui s'il vous plait? Je voudrais rentrer à la maison.

Le temps est suspendu. Dans un geste lent, il prend ma main et la porte à ses lèvres. Avec une immense douceur, il l'embrasse, si délicatement, son baiser n'est qu'un souffle. Mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre, je n'ai qu'un envie, qu'il l'embrasse encore. Encore....


	5. Chapter 5

**Mais je retire ma main, comme si je m'étais ébouillanté. Je ne me fais pas confiance. Mon désir m'effraie. Je tremble. En partie à cause de l'agression, je me dis cela pour me rassurer.**

**Je lui montre ma chemise en lambeaux tachée de sang**

\- Je voudrais rentrer chez moi.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr.

Le ton de sa voix est très attentionné.

\- Vous devez avoir envie de vous changer. Suivez-moi S, ma voiture est garé via Speranzella, c'est à une centaine de mètre

**Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. Une Maserati ? Une Bentley ? Une calèche avec un cocher livrée ? La voiture de Derek s'avère être une Mercedes coupé sport. Flambant neuve apparemment, bleu de Prusse métallisé. Une petite voiture très luxueuse et très puissante pour se faufiler dans les ruelles étroites de la ville.**

**Assise à la place du passager, je reconnais le parfum qui flottait au palais. Cette odeur de propre à la fois sophistiquée et acide. Cette eau de Cologne enivrante se mélange au parfum fauve des sièges en cuir. Nous arrivons via Santa Lucia en quelques minutes. Le contraste est saisissant. Nous sommes passés des gourbis sombres des pauvres aux hauts immeubles en pierre de taille. Nous restons silencieux. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, déchiré par des sentiments contraires de fatigue nerveuse, de colère et d'attraction, car une tension s'est installée entre nous depuis ce baiser furtif. J'en frissonne encore. Je suis tendue vers lui, mon corps me trahit. Arrête ça tout de suite, R**. Il est un homme **comme les autres.**

**Pourtant je suis happé par la sensualité qu'il dégage. Alors qu'il zigzague et se fraie un chemin parmi toutes les Fiat Cinquecento sur la circulation chaotique de Naples, il jette un regard sur le sang séché sur ses phalanges. Il est pris d'un petit rire, nerveux.**

\- Je ressemble à un boxeur qui vient de combattre six rounds. Pourtant jeune voulais pas le frapper si fort.

La glace est brisée, un flot de question s'échappe de ma bouche.

\- Qui étaient-ce ? Qui étaient-ils ?

Il garde les yeux fixés sur la route.

\- Comme disent les femmes d'ici : Si buca sai, renzo si buca

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Bucarsi - il hoche la tête d"un air triste. Littéralement, ça veut dire se trouer la peau.

\- Vous voulez dire des junkies ?

\- Oui.

**Ça, au moins, j'avais compris. Des héroïnomanes, à la recherche d'un fix et d'un peu plus. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, les plaindre ou les haïr. Sûrement les deux.**

\- Qu'est ce qu'il va leur arriver ? Je veux dire, a ces junkies ? Qui étaient les hommes qui les ont emmenés ?

\- Des amis, des gens qui travaillent pour moi. Isaac était le premier à arriver sur les lieux. Il est mon homme de main.

\- Mais après ? vous allez les livrer à la police ?

\- Les carabinieri ?

Derek fait non de la tête. Sa voix se teinte de sarcasme.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Si on voulait enfermer les junkies, il faudrait construire des maison jusqu'à Palerme. Et puis la moitié de la police est corrompue

Nous arrivons devant mon immeuble. Il continues à parler en se garant.

\- Non, on va leur donner une bonne leçon et on les laissera partir? Je pense qu'ils ne seront plus près de recommence- il soupire. Ceux ui mérite vraiment la prison sont les salauds qui les font tomber dans cette saleté. La Camorra, la 'Ndrangheta.

Son beau visage se crispe de colère, jusqu'à en devenir effrayant. Il se tourne vers moi. Il tourne le contact et le moteur cesse de ronronner.

\- Nous voici à votre appartement. Je vous attends dans la voiture.

\- M'attendre ?

\- Je voudrais vous inviter à déjeuner.

\- Mais...

\- Enfin, si vous vous sentez capable. Parce que je voudrais m'excuse... et je souhaite le faire de la manière la plus civilisée possible.

Ses muscles maxillaires sont pris d'un léger tremblement.

\- Et puis vous ne devriez pas rester seul, S.

**Je marque un temps d'arrêt. Abasourdie. La vérité est que j'ai faim et surtout que j'ai besoin d'un verre, pour effacer les images de l'agression qui me hantent. Derek a raison, je ne veux pas être seul.**

**-** Oui... dis-je. D'accord, oui mais je...

\- Prenez tout votre temps.

**Je sors de la voiture, grimpe les escaliers et fonce sous la douche. L'eau coule et me lave de toute saleté, de toutes les mains calleuses et jaunes qui m'ont empoigné, de leurs morsures, de leurs égratignures. Elle coule le long de mon corps et emporte mon dégoût, elle me purifie, elle efface ma mémoire.**

**J'enfile la dernière chemise Zara neuve qui me reste, bleu marine, avec un nouveau jean plutôt foncé. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de propre, d'intact et de joli. Il m'a suffi de quelques minutes et je suis de retour dans la voiture. Le trajet dure à peine une minute car au bout d'une centaine de mètres, Derek se gare et sort du véhicule. Nous sommes sur la jetée, face à un petit pont qui mène à Castel dell'Ovo.**

**Maintes fois, j'ai admiré le pont de pierre qui relie cet énorme château à la terre ferme. Je connais sa légende: il a été bâti sur le lieu même où une sirène avait été trouvée et devin la nouvelle cité des Grecs sybarites, Neo-Polis, Napoli. Naples, la nouvelle ville.**

**C'est ma première visite de "l'île".**

**Derek ouvre ma portière comme un chauffeur. Il s'avance sur le pont qui mène au château. Devant les immenses grilles, nous tournons à gauche.**

**C'est alors qu'apparaissent, flanquées contre les remparts, une suite de gargotes alignées. Leurs terrasses sont abritées par des stores rayés bleu et blanc et font face à la baie de Naples.**

**Nous nous installons au premier restaurant: le serveur accueille Derek avec un immense sourire et une serveuse tire une chaise à mon intention à l'ombre d'un grand parasol.**

\- Buongiorno signor...e signor Hale !

**Derek est clairement un habitué. A notre arrivée, un léger murmure a parcouru l'assistance, mais parmi les membres du personnel, on a senti un véritable empressement. Je me demande combien d'hommes ou même de femmes ont bien pu l'accompagner ici et combien se sont assis à ses cotés, sous ce parasol rayé, dans la douceur de l'air iodé.**

**Je grignote un gressin, je regarde la vue et je soupire.**

**L'horreur que je viens de vivre est en train de se dissiper, du moins je l'espère.**

**Car s'il y a un lieu au monde pour apaiser un esprit troublé, c'est ici. La vue magnifique. La baie s'étend depuis le centre historique de Naples jusqu'aux crêtes escarpées du Vésuve puis elle descend vers les falaises et les plages de Vico et de Sorrento. Des drapeaux italiens battent dans la brise, les yatchs se balancent au gré des flots bleus, la police sur des hors bord laisse derrière elle des sillages d'écumes blanche. C'est une image de bonheur méditerranéen.**

\- C'est très joli, dis-je, perdu en contemplation.

\- Ça vous plaît ?

**Derek** **a l'air sincèrement content. Son sourire éclatant de blancheur s'insère parfaitement dans la scène.** L'océan. OK. Le soleil. OK. Le beau gosse. OK. Tout est prêt pour le décollage. Hum.

\- La serveuse vous connait, non ? J'imagine que vous venez souvent ici.

**Je ne peux m'empêcher d'adopter un ton de voix suspicieux. J'ai honte, je me trouve vulgaire en pareilles circonstances. Mais ma question ne semble pas le déranger.**

\- Je connais la propriétaire.

Une fois encore, son visage est traversé par la peine.

\- Elle s'appelle signora Manfredi. Son mari était agent de police. La Camorra l'a assassiné.

**Il secoue la tête et fait semblant de se plonger dans la lecture de la carte pour masquer son émotion. Il se tait. Puis, doucement, son visage s'éclaire d'une sourire.**

\- Je l'ai aidée à s'installer. Je lui a fait un prêt en échange de quoi elle s'engageait à inscrire tous mes plats préférés et mes propres vins. Tenez, regardez. Il se penche et me montre un des plats.

\- Vous voyez celui-ci ?

**J'essaie de lire à voix haute la ligne qu'il a pointé du doigt : "** pesci ang... basilic..." **J'abandonne, c'est imprononçable.**

\- Euh, un genre de poisson j'imagine ?

Il acquiesce.

\- Oui, un genre de poisson. De la lotte servie sur un risotto de basilic avec une écume de homard. Assez extraordinaire. Ça vous tente ?

**Je repose la carte, je me sens si bien soudain. Je ne veux plus penser à rien. Côte subrepticement mes sandales sous la table.**

\- Pourquoi pas, Derek. J'en ai marre de choisir.

Nous nous regardons intensément.

\- Parfois je me dis que nous avons trop de choix à faire. Rien qu'au supermarché avec tous ces shampooings, parfois je voudrais leur dire "Donnez-moi quelque chose qui lave les cheveux." Alors, oui, choisissez pour moi, Derek, Choisissez.

**Il hoche la tête avec un petit sourire en coin. Je lui souris à mon tour. J'étire mes pieds nus pour les exposer au soleil. Je me détends complètement, le traumatisme que je viens de vivre m'a anesthésié, je suis encore tout engourdi et je me réveille à peine. Autour de nous sont attablées des familles italiennes joyeuses et bruyantes, de vieux messieurs regardent passer les yatchs un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Les parfums des citronniers, de la bonne cuisine, des embruns marins flottent et ondoient dans l'air doux.**

\- Vous permettez qu'on prenne du vin ?

\- Vous avez ma permissions, Derek, et ma bénédiction. À condition que vous payez l'addition.

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis hardi, le danger auquel je viens d'échapper m'aurait-il rendu téméraire ? Peut-être que j'ai envie de le titiller. Il rit, quoi qu'il en soit.**

\- Parfaitement, vous avez raison de clarifier ce point. Je vais payer l'addition et nous boirons le vin de l'Alto Adige. Vous connaissez ?

\- Non.

\- C'est une région tout au nord de l'Italie qu'on appelle aussi le tyrol du Sud. On y parle allemand. Un jour peut-être...

Il me regarde et hoche la tête comme s'il avait eu tort de parler.

\- Les vins sont exquis, et très peu connus quand on n'est pas de la région. Ma famille y a une propriété. Des vignes et un Schloss... enfin un château.

\- Évidemment, dis-je en ironisant. Qui n'a pas son Schloss ? J'en avais un moi-même mais j'ai fini par m'en lasser, il faut dire que les Schloss c'est un peu passé de mode . Aujourd'hui les palazzi sont beaucoup plus trendy.

Cette fois-ci il éclate de rire.

\- Vous vous moquez ?

\- Vous êtes milliardaire, non ? En fait, vous êtes le premier milliardaire que je rencontre, alors j'essaie de m'adapter.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit très flatteur, R.

\- Je me demande quel effet ça fait d'avoir autant d'argent.

**J'ai terminé mon gressin, j'en attaque un deuxième. Je sais qu'il me trouve audacieux. Derrière son épaule flotte un drapeau européen, je regarde les étoiles jaunes se découper sur le fond bleu.**  

\- Ne pas avoir à se soucier de l'argent... c'est comme... ne pas avoir à se soucier de la météo. C'est un avantage certain. Je connais ma chance. Mais j'ai dû travailler pour amasser cette fortune. Et la richesse traîne son propre lot de difficultés.

\- Comme par exemple ? Trop de Lamborghini ? Trop de jolies femmes ou de jolis hommes qui veulent dormir dans votre lit ?

\- Non.

Ses yeux pétillent

\- Etre riche rend parfois la vie plus compliquée. Par exemple quand vous achetez une villa en Toscane. Après il vous faut embaucher une personne qui s'occupera de la villa tout le temps que vous s'y serez pas. Puis il faudra trouver quelqu'un pour protéger la personne que vous avez embauchée puis trouver quelqu'un qui vérifie que... enfin, rapidement, ça devient casse-tête.

Il marque une pause. Il est secoué d'un petit rire, un rire doux, parfaitement innocent.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on me plaigne

\- Et je ne vous plains pas.

**Les assiettes arrivent sur la table. Elles sont presque poétiques, la chair blanche et ferme du poisson est surmontée d'une mousse translucide et rose. Un nuage, un montée d'une mousse translucide et rose. Un nuage, un voile de soie, le tout posé sur une île verte de risotto dont le effluves chauds de basilic vous enivrent avant même que vous n'ayez planté votre fourchette dans cette merveille.**

\- Oh mon dieu !

\- Vous aimez ?

\- C'est... Je ne trouve pas les mots. C'est délicieux... je n'ai jamais rien mangé de tel dans ma vie.

\- Bien !

**Il a vraiment un gentil sourire, presque enfantin. J'aperçois à travers sa chemise ouverte le triangle mat de sa peau. Ses cheveux noirs de jais brillent dans le soleil. Ses mains longues et fines attrapent la bouteille de vin qui flotte dans un seau à glace en argent.**

Et maintenant le Gewurtztraminer de Tramin ! De la vallée de L'Etsch où le Gewurtztraminer a été inventé. Sa fraicheur se marie parfaitement avec le côté poivré du basilic et la douceur de la lotte.

**Le peu de fois où j'ai bu du gewurztraminer, c'était dans une version allemande bon marché ou alors une copie californienne encore moins chère. Je goûte du bout des lèvres, mais Derek a raison. Bien sûr. Je parierai que Derek a toujours raison. Le vin est exquis, il n'a pas cette douceur sucrée un peu écoeurante à laquelle je m'attendais. Il est sec, au contraire, avec une note fleurie. La perfection, tout simplement.**

**Nous buvons, nous nous délectons de cet exquis repas. La conversation est facile, elle coule de source, nous nous laissons aller. Je raconte à Derek les épisodes tragicomiques de ma vie estudiantine, des histoires de Scott. Je sais bien que je suis ni hilarant ni un conteur hors pair, mais Derek rit à chacune de mes blagues et semble passionné par mon récit. En fait, je crois qu'il est sincère. Tout semble tellement simple et tellement vrai avec lui. Je me sens bien, je n'ai aucun effort à faire. L'épisode de la matinée semble être survenu dans une vie différente.**

**Le vin est frais et délicieux. L'après midi s'étire doucement, le soleil me chauffe et m'apaise. Autour de moi, les gens ont des conversation animées. L'italien est une langue qui fait chanter la vie, je ne comprends pas le sens de leurs paroles mais l'ensemble est merveilleusement mélodieux.**

**Je n'ai toujours pas posé à Derek la question me brûlait les lèvres tout à l'heure. Cette urgence-là, aussi, s'est évanouie dans la douceur du déjeuner, elle a fondu comme un glaçon au soleil. Je ne veux pas gâcher la plénitude de ce moment de gaîté simple. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il me dit :**

\- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas demandé ce matin.

Je me tais, il insiste.

\- Vous ne voulez pas savoir ?

**J'hésite. Le silence se fait pesant. Si j'étais honnête, je m'avouerai que je suis profondément troublé et que la seul chose qui occupe mes pensées est le sexe. En ce moment, je n'ai qu'une intention, faire l'amour à cet homme. Sentir ses mains sur ma peau, ses lèvres ouvertes sur mes lèvres, ses dents blanches de carnassier mordre mes épaules nues. Je nous imagine faisant l'amour sur une plage. Derek sur moi et le soleil nous baignant de lumière.**

**A la manière dont il me regarde, je me dis que lui aussi.**

**Je le sais et je le sens. Plus tôt, j'ai changé de place pour rester à l'ombre et je l'ai vu poser ses yeux sur les jambes et mes pieds nus. Je l'ai vu me dévorer littéralement du regard, même si ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde, je sais que je n'ai pas rêvé, que je n'ai pas mésinterprété son désir. Il m'observe.**

**La tension est palpable, celle des deux corps qui n'aspirent qu'à se mêler, se toucher et se confondre. J'en suis certain. C'est délicieux intolérable, c'est merveilleusement supportable. Ça ne peut pas continuer et pourtant je sais que je ne ferai rien pour que cela cesse. C'est le calme avant la tempête, je vois les nuages s'amonceler et j'attends, frémissant, dans la chaleur lourde et suffocante, que le ciel se déchire enfin et que l'orage me noie.**

**Il appelle le serveur d'un geste de main.**

\- Peut-être que nous devrions commander encore un peu de vin.

\- Ah oui ?

Il sourit.

\- Oui, mais quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose de spécial.

**Je regarde autour de moi et je réalise que les assiettes et les couverts, tout a été débarrassé sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je ne suis pas surpris. Derek Hale est entouré d'une sorte de ballet parfaitement synchronisé de choses qui se déroulent et défilent, valsent avec une immense fluidité, tournoient de manière invisible, sans à-coup.**

**Un nouveau seau à glace a remplacé le précédent, Derek en sort une demie-bouteille fine et élégante, la retourne et me présente son étiquette.**  

\- Moscato rosa, de St. Laurenz, un autre vin de l'Alto Adige. 

**Il en verse un peu dans de tout petits verres apparus comme par enchantement et en fait glisser un sur la nappe blanche jusqu'à moi.**

**Le vin ressemble à de l'ambre liquide mélangé au sang d'un saint. Du rouge et de l'or. L'arôme qui s'échappe du verre et divin. Il regarde son verre.**

\- Nous n'en produisons que quelques centaines de bouteilles par an et certaines années nous n'en faisons pas du tout, parce qu'il faut que les conditions soient absolument parfaites. Il n'y a que dix hectares de vigne dans le monde qui soient dévolus à ce cépage. 

**Je noie mon regard dans ce nectar, le temps est venu de lui demander, avant que je ne sois trop saoul, avant que je ne perde le contrôle.**

\- Comment saviez-vous que j'étais dans les Quartieri Spagnoli ? Comment avez-vous su que j'étais en danger ?

Il hoche la tête, replace la bouteille avec délicatesse dans le seau à glace. La brise fait frissonner notre parasol.

\- La première fois que je t'ai vue, Stiles, au Caffè Gambrinus, je ... -il mime un geste d'impuissance- ... Je ... J'ai simplement pensé que tu étais l'homme le plus charmant que j'aie jamais vue.

**Mon esprit tente de résister mais mon coeur fond. Je le sens qui se liquéfie et laisse s'échapper un millier de papillons Il viennent se cogner les ailes contre ma cage thoracique.** L'homme le plus charmant que j'aie jamais vue. Moi. 

\- Je sais que ça doit paraître totalement niais et fleur bleue, S, mais c'est la pure vérité. J'ai tout de suite eu envie de venir te parler.

J'arrive à articuler :

\- Et?...

\- Et je me suis empêcher de le faire. J'ai écouté votre conversation. Je m'en excuse. J'ai payé votre addition, pour que tu me remarques. Et puis je suis parti avant de faire quelque chose de stupide et de passer pour un imbécile.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas venu me parler ?

Il ignore ma question

\- Et après tu es venue au palais. En fait j'espérais que tu viendrais. Tu étais drôle et audacieux et intelligent et tu m'as plu. Et puis tu n'étais pas aussi innocent que je me l'étais imaginé, tu étais... c'était difficile pour moi... je ne suis pas du tout le genre coeur d'artichaut, je ne tombe pas amoureux, je ...

Qu'est qu'il raconte? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce numéro de don Juan sentimental ?

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors après que tu as quitté le Palazzo j'ai demandé à des amis -des amis, des collègues, des employés comme tu voudras- de te protéger. Je ne voulais pas me mêler de tes affaires mais tu avais l'air si candide et peut-être un peu trop audacieux et j'ai eu peur pour toi.

\- Vous m'avez fait suivre ?

\- Non, je voulez te surveiller... enfin non, je voulais juste prendre soin de toi. Et quand on m'a dit que tu allais te balader dans les bas-fonds de la ville, Materdei, Scampia, des endroits vraiment dangereux, j'ai demandé à mes gens d'être un peu plus... euh... actifs -il soupire- et oui, les derniers jours je t'ai fait suivre.

**Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je devrais m'insurger, le traiter de voyeur, me sentir violé dans mon intimité. Mais je ne ressens aucune colère, pire, j'adore le fait qu'il ait voulu veiller sur moi de cette manière.** Derek Hale a veillé sur moi. Il reprend :

\- J'étais via Todelo quand Liam, mon homme de main, m'a appelé. Il m'a dit que tu avais de sérieux ennuis et j'ai accouru. C'est lui qui est arrivé en premier.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé, je vous remercie.

Il balaie l'air de la main.

\- C'était par pur égoïsme. Je ne mérite aucun remerciement.

\- Quoi ? Vous appelez ça de l'égoïsme ?

Le brise est retombée, la famille qui était attablé derrière nous a disparu. Le silence s'étire, il parle enfin.

\- S, je t'ai sauvé pour moi. Je t'ai sauvé parce que je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il t'arrive du mal. Tu dois savoir que... depuis le début, depuis notre premier regard échangé à la terrasse de Caffè Gambrinus, je...

\- Mais vous avez dit que c'était Scott ! Scott qui....

\- Je sais. J'ai menti.

Ses yeux sont pleins de rage ou de tristesse, je ne saurai dire.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas! Derek ?

Il pousse un soupir, détourne le regard vers la côte sorrentine et se met à murmurer si bas que l'on croirait qu'il se parle à lui même.

\- C'est dangereux pour toi. Et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'entraîner vers moi.

Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens, au plus profond de mon âme.

\- Il y a quelque chose chez toi, ça n'est pas parce que tu es très beau ou charmant, quelque chose en toi. Je l'ai senti au Caffè Gambrinus et je l'ai reconnu lorsque tu es venue au palais. Ton courage, ton audace, ton intelligence, suis attiré par toi comme un insecte par la lumière. C'est irrésistible. Une force physique, je ne peux pas lutter.

Il hésite puis demande:

\- Quel est donc ce vers de Dante ? A la fin de La Divine Comédie ? L'amour qui meurt le soleil et les autres étoiles ? Oui. L'amor che move il sole e l'altre stelle.

**Il se tait et je me tais. Le silence a scellé nos lèvres. Que pourrais-je lui répondre ? Que moi aussi ? Moi aussi, depuis le premier instant où je l'ai vu j'ai été attirée par lui, vers lui, qu'il m'obsède et que c'est plus fort que moi?**

**Pour m'empêcher de prononcer ces absurdités je reprends une gorgée de moscato rosa. Ce vin est si intense et si délicat à la fois, de la douceur dans la douceur. Quelque chose me dit que je suis en train de vivre le moment le plus incroyable mais aussi le plus important de ma vie.**

\- J'aime beaucoup Dante aussi, dis-je pour lui faire plaisir. Une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis venue ici est pour apprendre à parler italien et lire Dante dans le texte.

Ses yeux brillent soudain.

\- Ton passage préféré ?

\- Dans la Divine Comédie ?

Je tente de donner une réponse sincère :

\- Le passage du paradis, quand les âmes montent vers Dieu.

Il me sourit comme si je ne pouvais pas lui faire plus plaisir.

\- Les flocons de neige! oui! c'est aussi mon passage préféré.

Nos yeux se rencontrent. Sa voix douce et suave m'enveloppe.

\- "In sù vid'io cosi l'etera addornolfarsi e fioccar di vapor triunfanti."

**Et a nouveau le silence. Il prend une gorgée de vin et repose son verre tout doucement. Moscato rosa. Ses lèvres brillent, humectées par la liqueur. Ses yeux dans les miens, à nouveau son regard profond comme la mer. Il tend la main, sa main sombre, et couvre la mienne immobile posée sur la nappe blanche, le contact de sa peau m'électrise, chaque partie de mon corps sait qu'elle a besoin d'être touchée et possédée par cette main, une évidence, le monde se met à valser autour de nous.**

**-** Derek... dis-je dans un souffle

**Je n'ai pas le choix, je dépends de lui, je lui appartiens déjà, nos bouches sont à quelques centimètres. Il se penche doucement vers moi, sa bouche humide, luisante, sucrée, et la mienne qui attend comme une fleur ouverte, le monde entier pour que ces lèvres se posent sur les miennes, le soleil d'Italie pour que Derek Richard Hale m'embrasse. Son visage et rapproche, tout mon corps se tend et je ferme les yeux.**

-Je ne peux pas -il s'est redressé. Je ne peux pas t'embrasser. C'est trop dangereux. Pour toi.

**Un flingue, donnez moi un flingue, un marteau ou une pelle que lui écrabouille la tête, que le massacre. Ses yeux sont emplis de tristesse. Mon monde s'écroule.**

\- J'ai envie de toi, S. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant eu envie de posséder quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Jamais.

Le silence se fait de glace.

\- Mais c'est impossible.

 


	6. Chapter 6

\- Non, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi.

\- Rien. _Nada. Niet._

\- Bizarre. Vraiment bizarre. Il t'invite au restaurant, te dit qu'il t'adooooore, que tu es le plus bel homme du monde, plus beau qu'Apollon , et ensuite il te sort le coup du oh-mais-non-c'est-impossible-car-un-noir-mystère-m'en-empêche, il te raccompagne chez toi et ciao bye-bye ?

\- Et il met à ma disposition chauffeur et voiture si jamais je retourne faire un peu de tourisme dans Naples.

**Scott hoche la tête, dubitatif.**

**J'insiste.**

\-  Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fera ça Scotty ? Pourquoi 

\- Laisse moi réfléchir. Passe moi une clope, la nicotine ça aide pour réfléchir. 

**Il allume sa cigarette en exhalant avec délectation de la fumée bleue au-dessus de sa pizza margarita.**

-Peut-être qu'il est vraiment parrain de la mafia ? Et il ne veut pas que son secret soit révélé ! C'est vrai qu'à bien le regarder il a l'air d'un dangereux salopard...

_Puis il se mit à rire._

_-_... ou alors, c'est autre chose. Il a de l'herpès.

**Son rire devient sarcastique. Scott est mon meilleur ami. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit jaloux ? Jusqu'à présent, sa réaction a été cynique et pleine d'humour, ce qui était parfait. Il sait toujours comment réagir et me conforter tout en me maintenant les pieds sur terre.  
**

- Ou alors .... _renchérit-il dans un nuage de fumée_ , ça a un rapport avec sa femme... enfin, avec la mort de sa femme.

**Attablés à une petite pizzeria sur le port - c'est lui qui a choisis le restaurant - nous avons parlé de Hale tout au long du dîner. Scott a écouté mes atermoiements et mes questionnements sans sourciller, comme un vrai ami. Je lui en suis immensément reconnaissant.  
**

**L'air du soir est lourd, presque étouffant. De la terrasse où nous sommes assis, nous pouvons voir des hommes accoudés au bar s'envoyer des shots de grappa. Ils jettent leurs têtes en arrière d'un coup sec et claquent les verres vides sur le comptoir puis ils se tournent vers un public imaginaire comme s'ils méritaient d'être applaudis. Certains ont des cicatrices, des brûlures, des marques de coups  
**

**Scott adore les endroits louches et miteux, il leurs trouve une âme, presque cachet. Parfois j'abandonne dans son sens, parfois non. En ce moment je m'en fiche pas mal. Je ne suis pas loin d'être totalement détaché du monde qui m'entoure, parce que j'ai élu domicile dans les environs du Grand Désespoir.**

**Derek Hale ressentait la même chose que moi, je n'étais pas complètement fou, je n'avais pas rêvé, et pourtant il s'est empêché d'aller plus loin.**

**Et dans le même temps, il m'offre une voiture avec chauffeur. Isaac. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait une chose pareille s'il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi ?**

**Je lance un regard de chien battu à mon ami.**

\- Scotty, est-ce que je suis stupide ? Est-ce que je dois simplement l'oublier et passer à autre chose ?

_Il plante ses yeux dans les miens avec sévérité._

\- Oui.

Oh je suis déçu ! Et pourtant je sais qu'il a raison.

\- Mais... ajoute-t-il en écrasant sa cigarette dans un geste d'empereur romain - _les mots s'échappent en volutes de fumée de sa bouche en coeur_ \- ... je sais que tu ne le fera pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne pourras pas l'oublier, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Tu t'es déjà trop avancé...

**Sa voix est empreinte d'une grande gentillesse. C'est vrai qu'il me connait, parfois mieux que moi même.  
**

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Oh arrête ton char, tu es amoureux, S. Je ne t'ai jamais vue comme ça, à gémir et à chialer... à faire ta Juliette-oh-Roméo-oh !

\- Mais...

\- On est loin du mathématicien avec ses mocassin bateau. Hein ? C'est l'amour avec un grand A. Tu me verse un torrent de larmes pour un déjeuner, mec ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

**Il tend son bras et me serre très fort, je repense à lui, lorsqu'il a posé sa main sur la mienne.**

\- Ecoute mon beau, tu voulais de l'aventure, tu voulais connaitre le goût du risque, arriver en Italie et découvrir quelque chose d'exceptionnel, eh bien vas-y ! Tu l'as trouvé. Je me trompe ? Peut-être qu'il te brisera le coeur mais n'oublies pas que tu peux aussi briser le sien.

\- Et si il est dans la Mafia ?

\- Eh, tu feras avec! Ce genre de chose arrive quand on voyage, il faut s'adapter. A Rome, couche avec les Romains.

\- C'est un diction, ça ?

\- Non, _dit-il en riant doucement_. Mais c'est la vérité, non ? Et puis, si je peux prendre la défense du crime organisé, c'est grâce à eux si Naples reste une ville un peu authentique sans un troupeau de touristes pour prendre des photos débiles débiles à chaque coin de rue.

\- S'il en est... je ne pourrais pas, tu sais.

**Sans espoir. Et inutile. Derek Hale m'a transformé en mec ennuyeux. Ennuyeux à mourir.**

**Je jette un coup d'oeil au bar. Des dockeurs, de solides gaillards en débardeurs avec les épaules tatouées, la moitié de ces hommes doivent être des camorristi. Ils vivent probablement de menus larcins et de contrebande, chargent des cartons dans la pénombre et envoient des cadeaux aux femmes douaniers. De temps en temps une bagarre éclate à la porte Cuapa et ils prennent plaisir à démolir le nez de leur rival. Oui, je les vois très bien faire cela. Et je sais au fond de moi que Derek n'est pas comme eux. Il est drôle, intelligent, fin, élégant. Il possède une sorte de grâce, ou n'est-ce que le fruit d'une éducation anglaise hors de prix ? Peut-être que tout cela est faux et je serai la dupe de ce grand bal masqué napolitain. Peut-être, car enfin, je l'ai vu éclater son poing sur la figure de mon agresseur. Je ne peux pas ignorer la violence avec laquelle il a réagi, l'explosion de sa haine. Pareil à une arme fatale, il savait parfaitement se servir de lui-même.**

**Le sang sur ses phalanges dans la voiture. La peau blanche et les dents blanches qui m'avaient paru tellement animales. La façon dont les junkies avaient rampé quand il avait surgi.**

\- Allô ?

_Scott agite sa main devant mon visage, comme si j'étais aveugle._

\- Pardon.

\- Alors, laisse moi deviner, tu pensais au prochain tirage du Loto ? Au prix de la polenta ?

\- Il ne veut pas me voir, Scotty, laisse tomber, c'est foutu.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Il a été clair. Même s'il avait des sentiments à mon égard, nous ne pourrions pas être ensemble.

\- Bah...

_Scott hausse les épaules, il se tourne vers le serveur et demande l'addition._

\- Je n'en crois pas un mot. Laisse-moi te dire une chose: le désir entre deux êtres, le vrai désir sexuel, c'est plus fort que tout, un vrai coup de foudre ça annihile, je parle d'expérience.

_Il sourit dans l'obscurité._

\- Il reviendra.

Je voudrais tant qu'il dise vrai. Le peur me tord le ventre. Un vrai coup de foudre.

**Je voudrais m'envoler jusque chez moi. Scott règle l'addition. Nous ignorons les soulards qui nous reluquent les fesses alors que nous nous levons de nos sièges. Nous allons nous promener sur le front de la mer de Santa Lucia. La lune au dessus de Capri est d'une pâleur trouble, sur sa face blanche, ses cratères ressemblent à des mantilles couvrant le visage d'une veuve sicilienne. Tout me paraît soudain étrangement triste. Les groupes d'Italiens qui parlent fort en gesticulant ne me font plus sourire. Stupidement, j'ai envie de fondre en larmes. Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau. Je suis un petit animal blessé. Je me sens faible vulnérable, et j'en ai marre de ma plaindre et de voir Derek Hale.**

**Derek Hale.**

**Il est là, devant moi, debout dans la lumière orange d'un lampadaire au pied de mon immeuble, adossé à sa mercedes bleu argenté. Il porte un jean et une chemise noir. Il est seul, Les yeux perdus en direction de triangle de mer scintillant qui forme la ligne d'horizon entre deux immeubles de la rue. Grand, sombre, mystérieux, pensif. La lumière découpe des ombres sur son visage émacié, il a l'air plus jeune, plus triste aussi, et terriblement masculin.**

\- Tu vois ce que je vois... - _Scott enfonce son coudes dans mes côtes_. Qu'est ce que je disais ?

**La voix de mon ami a résonné dans la nuit. Derek tourne la tête et nos yeux se rencontrent. Je reste bouche bée incapable de parler. J'ai l'impression d'être un de ces acteurs aveuglés par la lumière des projecteurs avec la ville entière pour publique. Le silence nous galvanise.  
**

\- Bon, bah moi, je vais aller dans un bar...

**Scott me sourit et m'envoie un petit clin d'oeil tout à fait équivoque, puis disparaît.**

**Derek et moi sous la constellation d'Orion qui illumine le ciel de Sorrento et de Capri.**

**Derek et son sourire de désespéré.**

**Quelque chose a changé, s'est rompu en lui, quelque chose de plus fort que nous, d'irrévocable.**

**Hésitant, il fait un pas dans ma direction. Moi, je cours déjà à sa rencontre.**

**Nos lèvres se rencontrent avant nos corps. C'est le premier baiser. Le premier d'une longue série ou le seul et unique qu'il me donnera et je ne veux pas le savoir.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nos lèvres se rencontrent avant nos corps. C'est le premier baiser. Le premier d'une longue série ou le seul et unique qu'il me donnera et je ne veux pas le savoir. Un baiser de chaleur et de violence. Il a empoigné mes cheveux bouclés, rejeté ma tête à me faire mal et j'ai adoré son urgence. Maintenant, je me noie dans sa bouche chaude et salée, brûlante et humide. Sa langue dans ma bouche, instinctive, animal, brutale. Je ne pense plus à rien, je ne suis plus qu'un baiser, un baiser à pleine bouche sous la constellation d'Orion.**

**Nos langues se cherchent, se fouillent, le baiser m'électrise, il embrasse avec une force et une intensité que je n'ai jamais connu auparavant. Je suis un réceptacle de frissons, des épines se dressent sous ma peau, mon corps se tord et ondule.**

**Puis il s'arrête, et tient nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je vois ses longs cils recourbés et ses yeux verts briller dans la lumière du réverbère, je sens son parfum de savon, de propre, d'eau de Cologne citronnée mêlé à l'acide de sa sueur et c'est lui, lui, lui.**

**-** S, je suis désolé, tu dois me trouver ridicule...mais je ne peux pas lutter, tu me...

\- Encore !

**Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui l'empoigne. Nous sommes un couple ivre, nous sommes accrochés l'un à l'autre et nous tanguons sur la piste de danse d'un paquebot à la dérive. Gris et grisés, à reculons nous trébuchons presque l'un sur l'autre. Nous rions, nous nus embrassons, furieusement, follement. Ses lèvres se font dures sur les miennes. Il va me dévorer. Ses mains glissent le long de mon dos, attrapent mes hanches avec forces, m'agrippent et m'enserrent.**

**Je porte une chemise d'été noir en popeline de coton. Derek tient fermement le tissu, il a posé sa main là où ma taille se cambre légèrement et tord la chemise comme s'il voulait la faire céder. Son autre main autour de mon cou, nous nous embrassons encore plus fort, nous valsons, il plonge sa tête dans mon cou, sa bouche couvre ma nuque de baisers et je m'abandonne totalement à la chaleur de son murmure.**

**-** Tu as un goût de Fraise, S, de fraise et de vin.

**Il relâche son étreint, il me retient toujours par la taille d'une main, et de l'autre, il a emmêlé nos doigts. Ma peau blanche et la sienne. Je sens une vague d'émotion me serrer le coeur comme un étau. En même temps, je sens son désir, mon désir, notre désir grandir. Il nous faut du sexe.**

**-** Chez toi, _dit-il,_ maintenant.

**Il décide et je le laisse décider. Mes mains tremblent, mes genoux tremblent. Je cherche la serrure à tâtons dans l'obscurité. La s'ouvre enfin. Il me cet après dans les escaliers, moitié riant, moitié grognant comme un animal poursuit sa proie, et j'ai peur comme un petit garçon qui joue à être attrapé et ne rêve que de ça. Je ris. Je suis essoufflé. J'arrive en haut des escaliers et je lui claque la porte au nez. Je me retrouve seul dans la pénombre de mon appartement. Tout est silencieux pendant quelques secondes, un silence attente angoissé, en suspens, soudain je pousse un cri parce qu'il est là. Il se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je suis à sa merci. Il s'avance vers moi et grogne et je cours vers la cuisine mais il me rattrape, me plaque contre le frigidaire et me retire ma chemise.**

**La cuisine n'est éclairée que par les lumières de la rue. La lune, si pâle, donne des reflets d'argent à mon carrelage. Sa chemise jetée par terre. Son torse est une photo en noir et blanc. Les ombres qui se dessinent sur sa poitrine, les muscles, ciselés et ses abdominaux, les côtes qui définissent sa cage thoracique. Son ventre est ferme, ses bras et ses épaules plus développés que je ne me les étais imaginés. Une musculature précise, presque en torsade. Tel un félin, il se met en mouvement et tous se muscles ondulent. On croirait un guépards, prêt à bondir. Je l'observe et je frisonne, impressionné par sa taille. C'est un frisson de peur mâtiné de désir, de l'envie presque abjecte que j'ai de lui alors qu'il s'avance torse nu vers moi, une lueur carnassière dans le regard. Nous nous embrassons. Je redresse la nuque pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je fais glisser ma sur ses lèvre si douces et si chaudes. La sensation est délicates comme celle de la caresse d'une fleur, et tellement sensuelle. Ma langue parcourt ses lèvres , se glisse à l'intérieur de sa bouche et ressort à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?**

\- Ça suffit, Stiles, le lit.

**Avec un agilité et une facilité déconcertant, il me fait reculé et me pousse jusqu'à la chambre avant de me jeté dans le lit. Le lit craque comme s'il allait s'écrouler et il peut trouer le parquet je m'en fous.**

**Derek Hale se penche sur moi, son torse forme une grande ombre à la fois massive et agile, mouvante, il se redresse.**

**-** Reste comme ça, _dit-il_ ne bouge pas.

**Je suis étendu sur le lit, les bras coincé dans le dos mais je ne peux pas tenir immobile. J'ai trop envie de lui. Je jette mes chaussures avec rage. Il attrape ma cheville au vol et m'immobilise. Il pose ses lèvres dans le creux de la plante de mon pied, l'embrasse goulûment, comme s'il s'en délectait, puis il se met à le mordiller et je me tords de plaisir. C'est une sensation divine, elle m'envoie des onde de plaisir jusqu'à l'arrière du crâne. Ma nuque se raidit . Il repose ma cheville et me regard pendant un instant qui paraît être une éternité.**

**Il descend en piqué vers moi comme un aigle fond sur sa proie, il bascule, se renverse. Cet homme n'est pas humain et pourtant tellement humain. Il m'embrasse dans le cou. Son souffle m'aspire. Il me renifle, s'abreuve de mon odeur.**

**-** Je veux te voir nu.

_Je le regarde, incrédule. Il y a une forme de rage dans sa voix._

\- Je veux te voir tout nu.

**Pendant quelques secondes, il s'escrime avec les boutons de ma chemise au centre de mon thorax. Il part dans un grand rire sardonique et brutalement déchire ma chemise, la déchire, simplement comme on déchire une enveloppe de payer, dévoilant ma chair peu bronzé. Il jette le lambeau de tissu, le fait voler à travers la pièce.**

\- Ma chemise !

\- Je t'en achèterai une autre mon amour ! - _il rugit presque._ Je t'achèterai des centaines d'autres chemises !

**Il pose le regard sur le haut de mon buste avec un regard d'affamé qui s'attendrit une seconde avant de reprendre ses libations. Il embrasse mon pectoraux droit, doucement, puis mon pectoraux gauche, doucement. Il a la dextérité d'un homme qui comprend la marchandise, la joie du collectionneur qui manipule avec amour et attention extrême ce qu'il connait à la perfection. Ses doigts pressent mes tétons qui se durcissent et répondent, obéissants, à ses ordres.**

**L'envie que j'ai de lui, l'envie qu'il me prenne est irrésistible. Mes cuisses s'écartent malgré elles, mon entre jambe se durci, se redressant, l'attente est maintenant insupportable, je bouge mes hanche comme un damné. Lui sent mon désir, se penche et embrasse mon ventre lentement, il fouille mon nombril de sa langue avec délectation. Il est la marée descendante, sombre et noire. Il glisse sur mon corps devenu plage, sur mon ventre devenu sable, comme l'eau qui se retire progressivement, il lèche chaque partit de ma peau et descend toujours plus bas.**

**Ses mains font glisser mon short et mon boxer le long de mes jambes. Mes doigts de pieds frémissent au contact du coton et de la bordure élastique un peu rêche. Alors, il pose sa bouche sur mon sexe, sur mon désir, sa bouche douche et chaude enfin sur mon membre, mon pénis, sa bouche enfin.**

**Je suis tout dur, sa salive se mélange au peu liquide que je commence à sécrété. Alors qu'il me lèche, ses mains agrippent fermement mes hanches. Sa langue en pointe, à la fois dure et douce, appuie, lape, cherche et trouve mon gland. Il me suce comme une flamme qui, peu à peu, engloutirait tout sur son passage. Parfois il m'effleure à peine et sa bouche se fait plume. e frissonne de la tête aux pieds. Je suis en transe, j'ai des picotements, mes terminaisons nerveuses se hérissent, il continue de sucer mon pénis et quand il le mordille, le plaisir devient intolérable. Alors tout se met à briller, un éclair me traverse, la foudre fond sur moi.**

\- Derek...Oh Derek.

- _Carissimo._

_Il a relevé son visage d'ange._

_-_ Derek je t"en supplie ne t'arrête pas !

**Qui a parlé ? Moi ? A nouveau il pose sa langue sur mon sexe et se met à laper, alternant avidité vorace, tendresse et douceur. Puis il tourne la tête et se met à lécher l'intérieur de mes cuisses, ma peau frissonnante, je pousse des petits gémissements, sa tête entre mes jambes tourne de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, passe et repasse sur ma peau comme si j'étais le dieu qu'il adorait, comme s'il se frottait à une relique sacrée. Je devine sa chevelure brune dans l'obscurité. Ma respiration s'accélère, haletante, je me soumets, je suis pris de spasmes. Parce qu'il s'est mit à sucer de nouveau, là ou mon plaisir rencontre son désir, le point nodal de toutes mes sensations. Je murmure son nom. Dans la nuit de la chambre, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux soyeux et cette sensation me rend fou. Je maintiens son visage contre mon sexe, je l'appuie comme si ma vie en dépendait, car je sens que le plaisir monte et que je vais jouir, jouir. Est-ce qu'il va vraiment réussir à me faire jouir de cette façon ?**

**Oh ouais, ouais, ouais et ouais. Ça vient. Il continue de sucer, a faire glisser sa langue, tous le bas de son visage me dévore et me caresse. Le sang afflue et vient battre sur mon membre gonflé par le plaisir. Je jouis, je me vide, je tremble, je tombe, avec délectation je pars, je disparaît dans un lieu inconnu dont on ne revient pas.**

**Le tremblement s'est transformé en secousses, en vibrations incontrôlées. Je suffoque, un spasme délicieux se déchaîne dans mon corps. Je dois mordre mon poing pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. C'est une explosion, profonde, brutale, une vague de plaisir qui me balaye, une éruption volcanique, une coulée de lave rouge et or entre mes cuisses. Oh mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, uns cascade, des chutes d'eau argentés tourbillonnantes, je suis noyé de plaisir.**

**Après la jouissance, je continue à être traversé de spasmes. Ma peau est si sensible, si fragile qu'une seule caresse pourrait m'anéantir et me brûler irrémédiablement. Enfin, les battements de mon coeur commencent à relâcher leur étreinte.**

\- C'était le... c'était la...

_Je ne sais même pas si je peux lui dire. Je regarde son visage sombre et magnifique entre mes cuisses encore frissonnantes._

_\- ..._ la première fois... fois que...la première fois que...mon dieu.

**Il sourit. Je crois qu'il sourit car dans l'obscurité, je vois à peine les ligne de son visage. Il parle tout bas, embrasse mon ventre avec précaution et, très doucement, sens mains écartent mes cuisses.**

**-** _Sei un cervo - un cervo bianco_

_Il défait la boucle de ma ceinture._

_-_ Stiles ?

**Allongé sur le lit, je suis sans défense. Pantelant, riant de soulagement, à moitié mort de plaisir, vaincu. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Tout ce qui lui plaira. Il peu m'outrager, me violer, me ravager. Mais je veux le sentir en moi. _Et il le sait._**

\- Stiles ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es sûr et certain, _cara mio_?

\- Sûr et certain, Derek. Je suis à toi, tout à toi.

**Oui je suis certain, je veux cet homme, j'ai faim de lui.**

**Dans la pénombre, je le vois arracher ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, faire glisser son jean. Il se plante dos à moi, sa nudité est celle d'un guerrier grec, noble, presque héroïque. Il se retourne et me présente son sexe en érection, dur et droit, prêt. Et avant même que je ne le sache, il s'est glissé entre mes cuisses, profondément, à l'intérieur de moi, gros et puissant, presque brutal.**

 

\- Oh,mmm, oh put...

**La sensation est inexplicable. Nous nous emboîtons parfaitement, comme s'il était fait pour se dresser au-dessus de moi, fait pour me baiser. Et mes cuisses se collent à ses cuisses, nous sommes enlacés, nous sommes enchevêtrés, l'un dans l'autre, l'un à l'autre. Je sens sa force et sa puissance, nous luttons presque. Nous dansons et je me cambre mais ça n'est pas de la danse, c'est de la baise. Il me baise et j'adore ça. Il est puissant. Je veux l'embrasser. J'étire mon bras, posa ma main sur sa nuque et l'attire vers moi. Je couvre son visage de baisers, son visage de Prince, sa parfaite, beauté. Dans les reflets de la lune, il m'embrasse en retour. Nos langue luttent délicieusement et il continue d'aller et venir dans mon anus.  
**

\- J'aime te senti à l'intérieur de moi.

\- Et moi j'aime te baiser.

**Je lui mordille les lèvres et il plonge sa tête dans mon cou et me mord plus fort. Ses mouvement s'accélèrent et il s'enfonce toujours plus profond, toujours plus dur.**

**-** Non ! Attends ! _Pas comme ça._

**Il me soulève avec l'agilité d'un jongleur, avec l'adresse d'un danseur de ballet quand il porte sa partenaire, avec une maitrise totale. Il me retourne d'un seul mouvement, rapide, précis. J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrive que je suis sur le ventre la tête dans l'oreiller. Comment fait-il ça ? Je sens mes cuisses écartées sans négociations possibles. Cet homme affamé. Il s'immisce entre mes jambes, son désir le rend implacable, autoritaire. Il plonge en moi avec plus de force encore, plus de dureté. En expert, il donne une poussée et il pèse de tout son poids. Son corps s'abat sur le mien, lourd et vigoureux. Il colle son torse contre mon dos et j'adore cette sensation. J'adore sentir son corps ferme s'avancer, se heurter, se retirer. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon... Je pousse une longue plainte et je me retourne, je m'extirpe de l'oreiller pour le voir, sérieux et sombre. Il semble presque en colère.. _  
_**

\- Mon beau. Mon doux et beau

\- Baise-moi plus fort.

**Il me baise plus fort, sa respiration devient rauque, il me prend tout entier. Il s'enfonce à nouveau, doucement, et je le regarde me posséder. Alors il glisse sa main droite sur mon penis et je comprends qu'il va me masturber pendant qu'il me prend par derrière.**

**Oh mon Dieu, non. Oh si, Si. Oui. Impuissant, à sa merci, je mords l'oreiller. Quand ses doigts trouvent mes bourses je retiens mon souffle. Il les presse gentiment, les caresse délicatement et les frotte graduellement tout en continuant à aller et venir à l'intérieur de moi. Le plaisir va crescendo, ses doigts, sa queue, c'est trop pour moi. Tout mon con est assiégé par le plaisir, je n'en peux plus, je ne vais pas tenir.**

\- Ahhhhh.

\- Oh oui.

**L'orgasme est plus sec, plus violent, tranchant. Différent du premier, plus animal. Je m'abandonne, je crie dans l'oreiller et les mots qui sortent de ma bouche n'ont aucun sens**

**-** Jamais... je n'ai jamais...

**Et je serre les draps dans mes poings fermés, mes doigts de pieds se recroquevillent comme pris de douleur, et je jouis! Je ne contrôle plus rien. L'orgasme a du mal à s'éteindre, il revient et perdure par étincelles. Je sens que lui aussi est sur le point de jouir.  
**

\- Jouis en moi, Derek, je t'en supplie, jouis en moi.

**Je n'avais pas besoin de le lui demander. Derek repousse ma tête dans l'oreiller, violemment sa main appuie sur ma nuque et me suffoque. Son corps se met à trembler, secoué malgré lui, et il fond en moi. Il se perd. Il ressemble à ces couteaux lancés sur une cible et qui, se plantant dans le bois, vibrent de toute leur lame. Mon orgasme n'est plus qu'un soubresaut, lui, entre deux secousses violentes, murmure en italien, comme s'il revenait d'outre-tombe.**

**Enfin je l'entends soupirer d'angoisse, de soulagement, je ne sais pas. Il retombe sur moi, de tout son poids, lourd comme un animal mort, et se laisse rouler sur le coté. C'est fini, ses muscles se relâchent. Je murmure des mots incompréhensible dans l'oreiller, et je sens les larmes monter et ma voix se briser. Je pleure. Je pleure parce que, toute ma vie, j'ai attendu ça.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lorsque je me réveille, il fait encore nuit. Je regarde ses main. Derek est endormi dans mon lit et sa beauté paraît sans effort. Je me demande s'il a conscience de sa perfection.**

**Sa bouche est entrouverte, son adorable bouche qui appelle au baiser. Dans la lumière de la lune, j'admire ses dents blanches, ses cheveux en batailles. Mais ce sont ses mains qui fascinent. Masculines et douces, elles reposent sur l'oreiller. Des mains d'innocent... mais après cette nuit, comment puis-je encore le croire ?**

**J'ai la bouche sèche**

**J'enfile un peignoir que je laisse entre-ouvert et je vais dans la cuisine boire un verre d'eau fraîche. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Scott a raison, peut-être, sûrement... Je suis en train de tomber amoureux. La tuile.**

**Je reste debout, immobile dans la cuisine obscure. Je regarde par la fenêtre la mer briller au clair de lune.**

**Puis je retourne me glisser dans le lit à ses cotés. En silence, j'écoute le son régulier de sa respiration, les draps sont imprégnés de sa chaleur.**

**J'ouvre les yeux, c'est une journée magnifique. Le soleil de Campanie traverse mes persiennes et dessine les lames de lumières sur le mur d'en face. Derek est parti. Je suis pris de panique, mon cœur se brise, j'entends le bruit aigu des éclats de verre à l'intérieur de ma cage thoracique. Non pas ça. Pas comme ça, s'il vous plaît, pitié, pas une nuit de sexe bestial et puis plus rien. _je vous en supplie._**

**Calme-toi, S, calme.**

**Soudain j'aperçois un papier plié sur l'oreiller. On y a écrit _"Stiles"_  au stylo plume. Où est-ce qu'il a trouvé du papier ? Et un stylo à plume ? Comment est-ce q'il fait ce genre ? J'arrache la feuille dans un mouvement convulsif et je lis. **

" _Tu avais l'air si heureux dans ton sommeil. Je suis parti chercher le petit déjeuner. Nous aurons de la Sfogliatella avant qu'il ne soit sept heures. H. "_ **  
**

**Mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine. J'attrape mon téléphone portable et je vérifie l'horloge. Elle affiche six heures quarante. Il me reste vingt minutes avant son retour. Je prends une douche rapide et j'enfile un t-shirt de coton gris perle avec un pantalon noir. Mes cheveux ne sont pas encore secs que la sonnette de l'appartement retentit.**

_"Buongiorno."_ **Sa voix grésille dans l'interphone**. _"La colazione è servita."_

**Il se tient sur le seuil de mon appartement. Sourire charmeur, il brandit un sachet en papier rempli de pâtisseries. De l'autre main, il porte deux cappuccinos sur un plateau en carton.**

**Sa chemise bleu marine est une chemise propre. Comment ? Est-ce qu'il garde un lot de chemise dans le coffre de sa Mercedes ? Ces questions m'intrigues toujours mais font place au délicieux café. Les pâtisseries ressembles à de petits croissants.**

\- Miam

\- _Sfogliatella frolla_. En provenance direct de chez Scaturchio sur Spaccanapolie. Ça fait un siècle que la recette est inchangée.

\- La vache, c'est délicieux ! Qu'est ce qu'ils mettent à l'intérieur ?

\- De la ricotta avec des fruits confits et des épices. Le seul problème, c'est de ne pas en manger dix. 

**Il sourit. Je souris. Le soleil aussi. Il n'y a aucun malaise, aucun sentiment de gêne de premier-petit-déjeuner-ensemble et tout le tralala. Nous sommes assis sur des chaises en plastiques sur mon balcon. De légers nuages s'étirent comme du coton et coiffent la crête du mon Vésuve. De l'autre coté de la baie, Capri semble sortie d'un rêve.  
**

\- Alors ? _dit-il en reposant son assiette vide, à propos de la nuit dernière_

**Mon sourire se fige. J'essaie tant bien que mal de paraître détendu. Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir avoir cette conversation. La nuit dernière était tout simplement incroyable, et je préférerais que nous n'en parlions pas. Qu'elle reste parfaite, intacte, un souvenir de sexe torride, brutal, primal, extatique.**  

\- La nuit dernière était perfetta, _reprend-il_ , peut-être un peu trop parfaite.

\- Comment ?

\- Le coup de foudre... littéralement.

\- Oh, et nous avons été foudroyés? Mais nous ne sommes pas morts... 

**Il me regarde avec une grande intensité.**

**Je me demande ce qu'il essaie d'insinuer, que la nuit dernière était un éclair de folie et de passion sexuelle, un moment fugace qui sera vite oublié ?**

**Soudain je suis mal à l'aise. Il le voit.**

\- S, il faut que tu saches quelque chose si nous allons plus loin.

\- Que je sache quoi ?

\- Es-tu... _il regarde au loin, évite mon regard_.... prêt ? Parce que si nous continuons à nous voir, il y a certaines choses.... _ses yeux verts croisent les miens et s'enfuient à nouveau._ Il y a certaines choses que tu dois savoir.

**Des choses que je dois savoir ? Il semble vraiment sérieux. Je pose ma propre assiette de pâtisseries et prends l'air le plus détaché possible.**

\- Très bien. Dis moi, Derek. Quel est donc ce grand mystère ? Je saurai faire face, je suis un grand garçon, tu sais.

_Il prend un air canaille_

\- Oui, ça j'avais remarqué.

Je lève le sachet de sfogliatella et fais mine de lui jeter à la figure, il lève les bras pour empêcher mon geste et sourit franchement.

\- OK, très bien, je suis désolé. C'est juste que c'est difficile pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie de t'effrayer alors que je viens juste de te rencontrer. Tu es la plus belle des chose qui me soit arrivée depuis très longtemps.

Il fait une pause et reprend:

\- Mais certains aspects de ma vie sont cruciaux pour moi. Si tu veux continuer à me voir, tu mérites de savoir. Et si tu n'accepterais pas cette partie de ma vie... eh bien il vaudrait mieux que nous en restions là. Pour ton bien et le mien. 

**Sa tirade me déconcerte. Elle ne présage rien de bon. J'attends, silencieux, qu'il développe. Mon coeur se met à battre plus vite, je crains ce qu'il va m'annoncer.**

**Il boit une dernière gorgée de café et parle enfin.**

\- As-tu déjà entendu parler des cultes à mystères ?

Non, pas vraiment, ma mémoire tente de fouiller dans ce qu'il lui reste de cours d'histoire au lycée.

\- Une religion pré-chrétienne, peut-être ? A l'université, j'ai étudier principalement l'histoire contemporaine.

\- Les cultes à mystères sont des croyances anciennes qui prônent des rites initiatiques. Elles prennent leurs racines dans les sociétés méditerranéennes de la Grèce et de la Rome antiques. Certaines d'entre elles sont devenues très populaires, comme les mystères de Mithra. D'autres restèrent controversées car elles étaient fondées sur ses rites orgiaques, comme les mystères de Dionysos.

**Je le regarde, incrédule. Dionysos. Des orgies. Où veut-il en venir ?**

\- Je ne comprends pas.

_Derek hoche la tête et regarde en bas les voitures qui klaxonnent dans la rue. La circulation est déjà assez dense._

\- Est-ce que tu aurais quelques heures à m'accorder, là tout de suite?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je gère mon propre emploie du temps.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais aller à Pompéi ? 

_Il jette un oeil au cadrant de sa montre._

\- On peut y être avant qu'ils n'ouvrent le site aux touristes. Je connais le conservateur, il y a quelque chose à qui t'expliquera mieux que moi ce que je voudrais te faire comprendre. 

**C'est très soudain, mais je commence à avoir l'habitude. Derek fonctionne ainsi. Il prend des décisions avec une spontanéité et une rapidité particulières. Et j'adore ça. Le matheux en mocassins bateau ne m'a jamais enlevé pour me montrer les ruines de Pompéi. Il faut dire aussi que le matheux en question n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec des rites d'initiation ou des orgies. Passons.**

**Vingt minutes plus tard, nous traversons les banlieues lugubres qui entourent Naples. Puis les barres d'immeubles en béton gris couvertes de graffitis font places aux champs d'oliviers bleutés et aux vergers d'agrumes qui embaument l'orange et le citron. Nous nous dirigeons vers la mer scintillante. Malgré la misère noire, c'est beau. La misère fait partie intégrante du décor. L'amour, la violence, des roses, des citrons et de la rouille.**

**Derek accélère, son telephone portable vissé sur l'oreille, il parle vite, double des petits camions à trois roues. Des sortes de camions-scooters remplis de melons.**

**« Fabio ! Buongiorno. »**

**Je devine que le Fabio en question est le conservateur du site de Pompéi.**

**Peu de temps après, Derek gare la voiture devant le grandes grilles en fer forgé. Un petit homme bien habillé, jean blanc et lunettes de soleil Armani du dernier chic, vient à notre rencontre. Il accueille Derek avec un empressement obséquieux, comme s'il le craignait. Puis il se tourne vers moi et avec une théâtralité excessive, me serre la main.**

**Après un court exposé, le conservateur ouvre les grilles et nous entrons dans Pompéi.**

**Pompéi.**

**Je rêve de visiter cet endroit depuis tout petit. Depuis le premier livre d'images où j'ai découvert les fresques qui ornent cette ville endormie sous les cendres du Vésuve. Et maintenant, j'y suis! Et nous sommes seuls! Pompéi nous appartient!**

**Je reprends mes vieux réflexes d'étudiant. Je voudrais tout observer, tout noter, tout consigner. Malheureusement, Derek fonce. Il ne s'arrête ni aux bains publics, ni a la taverne, ni aux échoppes ou au bordel. Il nous mène devant une maison en ruine.**

\- La villa des Mystères. 

Il fait chaud, je suis en nage.

Derek me fait signe d'entrer, le conservateur reste derrière, nous laissant seuls.

**J'aperçois une cour intérieur. Les sols sont couverts de mosaïques. Nous tournons à l'angle et entrons dans une pièce très sombre décorée de fresques. Il y a plus de deux milles ans, on a peint ces bordures en rouge cramoisi. Un cordon de sécurité en bloque l'accès. Derek l'enjambe tout simplement et me tend le bras afin que je puisse faire de même.**

**Je me trouve maintenant au centre de la pièce. Je suis saisi par le caractère poétique et mélancolique qui se dégage des dessins, de jeunes danseuses et danseurs, des satyres des femmes et hommes tristes et lascifs. Une esthétique douce et délicate et en même temps très vivante et très brillante ressort de ce passé.**

**Derek fait des gestes, il s'anime.**

\- Ces fresques dépeignent un rite d'initiation. La jeune femme, ou le jeune homme comme toi Stiles est initié aux mystères. 

**J'observe les peintures avec une nouvelle curiosité et tente de les décrypter.**

**Sur ma gauche, une élégante jeune femme est parée pour une sorte de cérémonie. On voit des joueurs de flûte. Sur une autre peinture, on la baigne. Sur une troisième, il boit quelque chose, du vin ou une potion. Une forme de drogue ? Sur la fresque suivante, on le voit danser. Une danse de folie ou d'extase.**

**J'ai la bouche sèche. Je me tourne maintenant vers la droite. Sur le dernier panneau, l'homme a été initié. Un esclave la vêt, la coiffe. L'homme regarde en direction du spectateur, son expression est pensive, presque empreinte de regrets. Mais à bien l'étudier, on pourrait aussi dire que c'est celle de la satiété, de l'assouvissement**

**Assouvie par quoi ?**

**Je m'avance.**

**Le scène la plus importante est cachée dans le recoin le plus sombre de la pièce. L'homme y est presque nue. Son corps blanc ondule. Il tourne le dos. Elle semble prise en transe, dans une forme d'excitation érotique. Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent. Je comprends enfin de quoi il s'agit. On peint cet homme sous les coups d'un fouet.**  


	9. Chapter 9

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne comprends pas.

**Instinctivement, je me suis reculé de la fresque. Immobile dans la pénombre, Derek m'a observé tout ce temps, comme s'il avait voulu lire en moi.**

\- Eh bien, c'est une initiation, S. 

**Sa voix est étrangement calme, posée. Je tente de l'imiter, je prends le plus détendu du monde.**

\- Et cette initiation à a voir avec... 

_Il se tait._

\- Derek, parle moi. Explique moi la signification de ces fresques. Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? 

**Le silence qui nous entoure est atroce. Au loin, on entend le chant d'un oiseau. La villa des Mystères est une maison muette et sacrée, le bruit de nos voix qui résonnent est un blasphème qui salit ses murs. Je regarde à nouveau la femme sur la fresque du fond. Puis les autres peintures. Quel est ce dieu goguenard allongé sur un divan ? Qu'apporte la femme aux cheveux tressés sur son plateau ? Pourquoi l'initié se fait-il fouetter ? Pourquoi accepte-t-il cela ? Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Ce lieu me pèse, me semble malsain, je ne veux pas être surpris ici par des touristes, j'aurais l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.**

\- Derek, peut-on sortir d'ici ? 

\- Bien sûr 

_Il me désigne une porte, elle découpe un rectangle de soleil dans l'obscurité._

\- On peut passer par là...

**Je n'ai pas attendu qu'il termine sa phrase pour m'élancer. Je passe le seuil. Je m'attendais à retrouver l'air libre mais j'atterris dans une sorte de cour intérieur ornée d'une statut de bronze. Mercure sur un piédestal, un garçon nu au corps gracieux, souple, avec des ailes aux pieds. Je ne me souviens pas de cette statues.**

\- Mais ça mène nulle part !  
\- Tourne à gauche, S.

**A gauche ? Je suis complètement désorienté. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un labyrinthe, j'accélère le pas et manque de trébucher sur les pavés inégaux. Je repense à ce jeune homme. A-t-il pris ce même chemin pour aller se faire fouetter ? A-t-il fait glisser ses pieds sur les mêmes dalles ? Nu sous une longue toge blanche avec des sandales pourpres lacée d'or ? Et quel rapport avec Derek et moi ? Des couloirs dans tous les sens, cet endroit est une dédale. Derek me guide, il est calme et se veut rassurant. Il a posé une main sur mon épaule, je marche plus vite pour m'en défaire. Je ne peux pas sentir le contact de sa peau sans repenser à la nuit dernière. Comme il a arraché ma chemise, comme il a enfouie ma tête dans l'oreiller, sa domination et sa rage. La façon dont il m'a déshabillé, ma ouvert et m'a dévoré. Sa faim de moi, comme si j'étais un riccio, un de ces oursins pêchés en mer que l'on sert dans les meilleurs restaurant de Pausilippe.**   
**Une simple pression de sa man sur mon épaule m'électrise. Je fais en sorte qu'il ne puisse me toucher.**

\- C'est par où ? Derek !  
 _Ma voix est trop aiguë, trahit par la panique qui me gagne. Il me semble plus calme que jamais._  
\- Par ici, Stiles, c'est juste là.

**Je marche si vite, je cours presque. J'ai besoin d'air, cette poussière antique m'étouffe, me salit. Les couloirs se succèdent, tous plus long, tous plus sombres. Enfin une touffe d'herbe sèche apparait, nous voilà sortis de ce labyrinthe de ruines. Je suis sauvé. Je respire profondément.**   
**Le petit homme en jean blanc nous a laissés.**   
**L'ancienne voie romaine s'étire à perte de vue. Les tombes des soldats romains s'alignent à la suite des maisons romaines. J'ai comme un sentiment de déjà-vu mais je n'arrive pas à le formuler. Soudain, je suis frappé par la ressemblance. On se croirait à Los Angeles. Rues désertes inondées de soleil. C'est une pensée qui m'avait déjà traversée, les villes Californiennes, sans aucun pietons, font penser à des lieux dévastés par la peste ou un fléau quelconque. Comme ici, une ville morte.**   
**Derek m'a suivie et se tient debout dans la lumière.**

\- Je suis désolé, S, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.  
\- Tu ne m'as pas fait peur - _le ton de ma voix est irrité._ Tu ne m'as pas fait peur, peur n'est pas le mot, je veux dire, pas du tout, je ...  
\- Tu veux t'asseoir ?

**Oui j'ai besoin de m'asseoir. Un morceau de colonne en marbre blanc se dresse parmi d'autres ruines. Je m'y dirige et je m'y assieds. Je baisse la tête. Je repense à Louis, j'aimerai être avec lui, dans son appartement par terre, entouré de paquet de chips et de jeu vidéo et des cendriers pleins, a boire du mauvais chianti, à raconter des conneries et à se rememorer nos aventures à Dartmouth. Maintenant, c'est comme si tout avait changé, comme si une simple nuit de sexe avait brisé quelque chose en moi, une certaine innocence. Ce qui m'entoure est sombre et mystérieux et je voudrais revenir en arrière.**   
**Je hume le parfum des fleurs et de la terre sèche. Roi en sandales sur mon trône de marbre bancal, je m'adresse à lui.**

\- OK, Derek. Raconte moi.   
\- Demande moi ce que tu veux.   
\- Ces fresques dépeigne un rite qui a vraiment existé ?   
\- Oui, qui a vraiment existé - _il me regarde droit dans les yeux -_ et qui existe toujours.  
 _Tout s'éclaire. Mais je ne suis pas sur d'aimer ce genre d'éclairage._  
\- Les mystères ont encore lieu de nos jours ?  
 _Il sourit_  
\- Oui.   
_Clairement, il n'essaiera pas d'en rajouter. Il va s'en tenir au minimum de sobriété._  
\- Où ? Quand ? Comment ?   
\- En Italie, parfois en France et en Angleterre, et ailleurs. Mais surtout en Italie.   
\- Qui y participe ?   
_Il hoche la tête._  
\- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire.   
\- Tu as dit que je pouvais te demander tout ce que je voulais, Derek.   
\- J'ai dit _me demander._  
 _Il ouvre les bras d'un geste d'impuissance candide._  
\- Mais je ne peux pas révéler ce qui a trait à la vie privée des autres.   
_Bon point. On pouvait s'y attendre. Cela rend la tâche du questionnement un plus ardue. Je reformule._  
\- OK. Alors quel genre de personne y participe ?  
\- Des gens riches et cultivés, intelligents et éduqués.   
\- Et pourquoi ?   
_Il ne répondit pas, hausse les épaules comme s'il ne trouvait pas la réponse juste. Passons. Je poursuis._  
\- Quand est-ce que les mystères ont lieu ?  
\- Chaque été. Ils commencent en juin et se terminent fin août, début septembre.   
\- Donc ils commencent très bientôt.   
\- Oui. 

**Je ne sais pas si je veux poser la prochaine question et pourtant il le faudra bien. Même si la réponse implique que je cesse de voir Derek. Ma vie va à nouveau changer. Cela fait deux fois en douze heures, c'est beaucoup.**   
**Je pèse mes mots, j'articule aussi doucement que je peux.**

\- Ces boutiques, cet endroit... _finit-il par dire_. De tout Pompéi, ce sont ces petites échoppes qui m'émeuvent le plus.   
_Il s'approche du comptoir et caresse le marbre de sa main avec une douceur empreinte de pitié._  
\- Ils utilisaient ces trous pour poser les bols brûlant. Pour la nourriture à emporter, les premiers fast-food en quelque sorte.   
_Il fait des gestes large._  
\- Tu l'imagines, S? Cette matrone romaine qui sert de la bonne soupe, du ragoût de mouton disons, et balaie l'air de sa main pour chasser les mouches ? Elle s'ennuie sur son tablier et pense que son mari à est soldat dans la légion.   
_Il se tait un instant, avant de reprendre:_  
\- Vraiment ça m'émeut, l'histoire vivante, la vielle humanité, la noblesse des tragédies personnelles, celles des petites gens. 

**Il se tourne vers moi et fait quelques pas dans ma direction. Je saisis une menace dans son attitude. Son expression est celle d'un homme habitué à être obéi. Aujourd'hui, je l'ai contrarié dans ses désirs.**

\- La flagellation fait partie intégrante des mystères.   
_En fait, je suis profondément choqué._  
\- Tu ne prends même pas la peine de nier, Derek ? Tu l'admets ? Ils battent les hommes, mais encore pire, les femmes !   
\- Battre n'est pas le bon mot.  
\- Oh pardon, désolé, je dois être idiot, alors si battre n'est pas le bon mot, tu préfères cogner ou saigner ? C'est quoi le mot juste pour faire atrocement mal selon toi ?   
\- Flageller. Et cet acte est consensuel. Il n'y aurait pas de rite si l'initié refusait le fouet. Il ou elle doit consentir, il n'y a aucune coercition. Sans la volonté de l'initié de se soumettre au fouet, les mystères sont viciés, inutiles. Le grand secret ne peut être atteint. L'ultime mystère, celui qui te transforme, le cinquième mystères, la catabase, restera incompris.   
\- Donc les gens veulent en être, c'est un peu de la franc-maçonnerie pour pervers, quoi... 

**Il nie avec tristesse, on croirait qu'il pardonne ma bêtise. J'ai envie de le tuer, de lui sauter à la gorge et de l'étrangler. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser encore. Je hais son petit sourire condescendant. Je ne veux pas de sa pitié Je préférerais qu'il me déteste, je voudrais l'énerver, qu'il me chasse et qu'il me coure après. Comme hier soir dans les escaliers, quand il m'a dévorée avec ses dents blanches de carnivore, quand il m'a ouvert comme un oursin Pausilippe. Qu'il aille se faire foutre avec son sourire.**

\- Stiles ?

**Ne pas le regarder, ne pas même lever un oeil vers lui. Il a trouvé un autre morceau de colonne et s'est assis à son tour, il se penche vers moi et parle tout bas**

\- Stiles, les mystères sont vieux de trois mille ans. Ils puisent leur sources dans la Grèce Antique, dans les bocages de l'Attique. Ce n'est ni un jeu ni une plaisanterie, encore moins une cérémonie de clowns déguisés.

**Sa voix m'entraîne, son accent anglais m'emporte, cet homme me tue. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait cet effet là ? Je ne peux pas lui résister. Sait-il que je suis fait pour lui appartenir quand il joue de cette voix grave, tellement sensuelle ? J'en ai des frissons. Que dois-je faire ? Me boucher les oreilles ?**   
**Je l'écoute pourtant.**

\- Les mystères représentent des vérités sexuelles, émotionnelles et spirituelles. Ils te rapprochent de ton âme. J'ai moi-même été initié quand je n'étais encore qu'un très jeune homme. Ce qu'ils m'ont enseigné fait maintenant partie de moi. Les mystères m'ont entraîné vers des lieux de plaisir et de révélation que je ne pourrais pas décrire mais que je veux partager. Je veux partager cette intensité avec toi, Stiles.   
\- Et donc, tu proposes de me déshabiller et de me fouetter ?   
\- Je propose que tu fasses l'expérience de joie et de vérités qui ont bouleversé ma vie pour que nous ayons une chance d'être vraiment ensemble.   
\- Et se faire fouetter est une expérience de joie ?   
_Il secoue la tête et pousse un long soupir._  
\- OK, OK, je suis désolé _-il passe la main dans ses cheveux brun._ J'aurais dû te parler de ça à un autre moment, mais j'ai cru que... je me suis laissé emporte.   
_Je me lève d'un bond._  
\- Vous savez, lord Hale, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait exactement de "bon" moment pour annoncer à un homme comme a une femme qu'on a envie de le fouetter en se prenant pour un sénateur de la Rome antique.   
\- S, attends:  
\- Mais je suis très content que tu m'aies prévenue de ce petit penchant, comme ça je peux prendre la premier train et rentrer chez moi.   
\- S !

**Sa voix se fait dure. Pendant une seconde, j'ai l'impression d'être un petit garçon qui va se faire gronder. Ce qui a le don de m'énerver davantage, mais je reste calme alors qu'il élève la voix.**

\- S, la raison pour laquelle je t'ai montré ces fresques, c'est parce qu'une fois qu'un homme a été complètement initié, qu'il a gravi les degrés jusqu'au cinquième mystères, il n'a plus le droit d'avoir de relation sérieuse avec un non-initié. Ce sont les règles.   
\- Les règles ? Quelles règles ?  
\- Des lois anciennes. C'est très sérieux, S.  
 _Un frisson le parcourt une fraction de seconde. Puis il détache ses mots à la manière dont on annonce un sentence._  
\- Des lois que des hommes puissants se chargent de faire respecter.   
\- Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble à moins que je n'accepte de me plier à ces rituels ? C'est ça, ce que tu dis ?   
\- J'en ai bien peur. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, c'était le coup de foudre. Je suis très sérieux. J'ai essayé de te résister mais j'avais trop envie de toi. Maintenant je sais qu'il faut que je résiste, pour notre sécurité à tous les deux, à moins que tu n'acceptes... 

**Je suis furieux, une moue de mépris se dessine sur mes lèvres.**

\- C'est une menace ?  
\- Non! Bien sur que non ! Il ne t'arrivera rien si tu refuse, mais nous ne devrons plus jamais nous voir. Parce que le désir... du moins en ce qui me concerne...   
_Ses yeux brillent et se voilent d'une immense tristesse._  
\- Tu me rend fou de désir. Les mystères sont... Stiles, ils sont un cadeau, ils touchent au divin, je te promet, tu comprendras si tu acceptes... mais toi seul peux en décider 

**Au fond de moi, j'ai envie de lui laisser une chance, il a l'air si triste, assis sur un morceau de colonne. Il fait une chaleur étouffante, mais lui semble comme "au frais". Pas une goutte de sueur. Sa mèche raide sur sa tête, les yeux dorés, la ligne de la mâchoire carrée, prête à mordre, les pommettes saillantes, le torse musclé sous la chemise impeccable, un ange de beauté masculine, le Prince parfait. Au diable la perfection de cet homme! Aussi beau soit-il, je ne me fais pas fouetter pour la perfection de personne.**

\- _Ciao!_

**Je tourne les talons et marche aussi vite que je peux. Alors que je m'éloigne de l'entends qui m'appelle.**

\- Stiles. _P_ _er favore, ricordati di me._

**Mais je refuse de me retourner et j'accélère le pas. Au bout de la voie romaine, je croise les premiers touristes arrivés sur le site. Ils portent des casquettes de base-ball et photographient tous le même amas de pierres. Autrefois, ce fut un théâtre romain.**   
**Pompéi.**   
**Mon coeur se serre. Pompéi. Ma joie lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Mon ventre se tord. Pompéi et ses ruines, rien que des ruines.**   
**Je me perds dans la foule des touristes. Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Je ne regrette pas ma décision. Pourtant sa voix résonne encore dans ma tête.**   
_"ricordati di me."_   
**Pourquoi avoir dit cela ?**   
**Oublie-le, Stiles. Oublie-le avec ses fresques et ses mystères. Oublie tout. Je descends la colline Je passe devant des cafés où des hommes bruns sont attablés, ils boivent des Pepsi hors de prix. J'arrive à la station Villa dei Misteri et monte dans la Circumvesuviana en direction de Naples.**


	10. Chapter 10

\- C'était plutôt malin de sa part.

\- Pourquoi ? 

**Scott** **fait la moue, s'enfonce dans son siège et réajuste ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez d'aristocrate.**

\- Réfléchis deux secondes, mon poulet.

**Nous sommes sur la plage de pausilippe. Une plage municipale, à cinq euros la journée, envahie par des gamins bruyants qui tapent dans leur ballon de foot et manquent de t'éborgner sous l'oeil attendri de leur mère, de grosses mammas italiennes les bras et les coudes chargés de bijoux et qui laissent sur leurs cigarette Mild Seven des traces de rouge a lèvre vermillon. Les italiennes vont à la plage plus maquillés que les américaines ne le sont en soirée. Je n'ai pas encore d'opinion sur la question.**

**C'est le premier dimanche de grosse chaleur de l'été. Les gens sont joyeux, certains s'éclaboussent et jouent dans les vagues, d'autres se dorent la pilule sur le sable chaud. Tous attendent l'heure du déjeuner pour s'assoir à l'ombre des tonnelles, boire du vin blanc et déguster de grosses tranches de cassate. Tous sauf moi, qui suis pensif et déprimé.**

\- Ne m'oublie pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était malin de sa part de dire ça ? Ok, je donne ma langue au chat. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était malin?

\- Parce que ça te fait réfléchir, parce que tu continues de te poser des questions et à penser à lui. S'il veut que tu lui reviennes, et je suis certain qu'il le veut, c'était la meilleure chose à faire : te laisser plein de questions et de doutes.

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui, ce genre de phrase veut tout dire et rien dire. Tu peux te perdre en interprétations. Est-ce que ça veut dire " ne m'oublie pas parce que je vais disparaitre, c'est finis pour moi et nous ne nous reverrons jamais", ou est-ce que c'est " ne m'oublie pas parce que j'étais l'homme le plus extraordinaire que tu aies jamais rencontré et, de fait, tu ne pourras pas m'oublier" ?

\- Je vois.

\- Ou alors c'est un " ne m'oublie pas" tragique et sans appel. Il sait qu'il vas se faire descendre par la 'Ndrangheta sur la route de la Sanità et la prochaine fois que tu verras lord M., ce sera en photo. Son cadavre illustrera la première page d'Il Mattino.

**Il sourit, relève ses lunettes, me fait un clin d'oeil et réajuste son short de bain. Il fait très chaud, le soleil est haut dans le ciel. C'est un nouveau short, vert émeraude, très chic. Ferragamo? Ou alors une magnifique contrefaçon de Ferragamo fabriquée dans une de ces usines de Casal di Principe tenue par la Camorra. Mon short à moi n'est ni vers émeraude, ni chic, ni élégant. Il est rouge, presque rouge délavé, il était plutôt cool quand je l'ai acheté, il y a cinq ans. Aujourd'hui terriblement démodé. J'ai vraiment envie d'aller faire du shopping mais je n'ai pas un sou et j'en ai marre de faire les additions pour boucler mon budget.**

**Je le revois au lit avec moi, sa voix tellement suave qui grognait : " je t'en achèterai une autre, mon amour, je t'achèterai des centaines d'autres chemises ! "**

**Je me redresse d'un bond sur ma serviette comme si on m'avait ébouillanté. Je refuse d'avoir ce genre de pensée. Je ne suis pas intéressé par son argent. Tout est prétexte à faire venir danser son visage devant mes yeux. Est-ce que ça n'est vraiment qu'un prétexte ? Est-ce que je suis attiré par lui aussi parce qu'il est riche ? Cela ferait de moi un quasi-prostitué ? Je ne suis pas vénal, je ne l'ai jamais été.**

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

 _Scott pose la main sur mon bras._  

 Oui ça va, ce n'est rien.

\- Hein ?

\- Oui bon, c'est juste que... je viens de me souvenir que j'avais largué un milliardaire.

_Scotty glousse._

\- Oh, CAAAAAA! Ça doit être vraiment douloureux.

_Il relâche mon bras et attrape son paquet de Malboro Light et son briquet._

\- Et tu veux bien me réexpliquer une dernière fois, Styles pourquoi tu l'as largué ?

_Je sors une petite bouteille d'eau minérale de mon sac, j'en bois une gorgée, je fronce les sourcils et je réponds le plus posément possible._

\- Parce qu'il fait partie d'une secte louche qui s'appelle les cultes à mystères.

\- ah oui! Et redis-moi quel est le culte en question ?

\- C'est une religion gréco-romaine très ancienne où ils fouettent les femmes, et les hommes.

_Scott_ _approuve et s'allonge avec un air satisfait sur sa serviette._

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est toujours mieux que de porter des mocassins bateau.

\- Lou' !

_Je vise son ventre, bronzé et chaud de soleil, et je l'asperge d'eau. Il pousse un cri vraiment aigu._

\- Oh le connard !

**Nous sommes pris d'un fou rire et je réalise à quel point c'est bon d'avoir un ami comme lui. Je décide de ne plus être morne et déprimé. Mon esprit est à nouveau clair comme le ciel au-dessus de nos têtes, le soleil emplit mon coeur, je suis heureux d'être à Naples et je me promets qu'un de ces jours, j'irai faire un tour à Capri.**

\- Sérieusement, reprend Scott, ces gars des mystères, ils portent des toges et ils battent les hommes ? Mais d'où ça sort, ça  ? 

\- Pas vraiment "battre", plutôt "flageller", un sorte de fouettement ritualisé, un rituel érotique de soumission.

\- En gros c'est une forme de SM. Non ?

\- J'imagine, oui.

_Je bois la dernière gorgée d'eau et je revisse le bouchon._

\- Derek a bien insisté sur le fait que tout le monde est consentant.

_Son visage prend soudain une expression grave. Elle s'assied en tailleur._

\- Tu sais, S, il y a des choses bien pires qu'une petite fessée. Par exemple j'avais une petite amie qui était à fond dans le . Une grande fille de trente ans qui voulait que j'aille l'applaudir tous les samedis pendant des heures et faire le mec amoureux parce qu'il sautait par-dessus des plots. Tu vois, CA, c'était douloureux.

\- Mais la flagellation, en plus d'être douloureux, c'est pervers, Scotty.

\- Oui et alors ? Ca veut dire que Derek est légèrement obsédé. Mais, si tu cherches un peu, ils sont tous obsédés. Et si tu veux mon opinion sur la question, les filles aussi, c'est juste que nous sommes restées trop longtemps opprimées par un système patriarcal.

_Il écrase sa cigarette dans le sable, cela se fait, à Naples, mais ça me choque. Je me retiens de lui faire un reproche._

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit: les notaires ne font pas fantasmer les hommes.

_J'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire par là mais il continue sur sa lancée._

\- Avoue que tu es bien un tout petit peu curieux, S?

Entre nous, tu n'es pas intriguée, au moins ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer, monsieur la petit prince parfait ? Il serait temps de penser à explorer ta libido. Tu en as bien une, de libido, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je t'ai déjà raconté.

\- Ah oui, j'oubliais, le meilleur amant que tu aies jamais eu, la plus belle nuit de ta vie tout le tralala, il a même arraché-ta-chemise-oh-làlà-c'était-très-vilain et tu as adooooré ça.

\- Oui bon d'accord et ensuite ?

\- Et ensuite, peut-être que tu as aimé qu'il te déchire ta chemise tu aimeras autre chose, un plan à trois, un plan à quatre, les déguisements, les expériences hétéros, conduire une Ferrari tout nu avec un milliardaire pour passager... Qui sait ?

**Je range ma bouteille d'eau minérale vide dans mon sac comme une bonne petite fille sage.Scotty n'a peut-être pas tort. Mais la S, qui a été élevé dans un pavillon propret de la banlieue américaine résiste, farouchement.**

**Même si on met de coté cette histoire de mystères, il y a trop de choses qui clochent chez lord Hale. Cette menace qui plane dans son regard, la violence qui émane de lui, la façon dont la police m'a photographié à la sortie de son palais, l'énigme autour de la mort de sa femme.**

**Scotty s'appuie sur son coude, il fume une nouvelle cigarette et mate sans aucune gêne une italienne qui roule du cul dans un bikini bien serré. Son jolie profil se découpe sur le fond d'un étrange bâtiment situé au bout de la jetés, une énorme villa. Elle est complètement en ruine et semble dater du quinzièmes siècle. Les fenêtres son murées, pour la plupart et le toit est percé de palmiers. Je me demande comment on a pu laisser une si belle bâtisse se délabrer à ce point. Parfaitement située, elle surplombe la plage de Pausilippe et j'imagine qu'elle offre une imprenable sur la baie de Naples. Remise en état, elle vaudrait au moins dix millions de dollars.**

\- C'est le palazzo Donn'Anna.

_Suivant mon regard, Scott répond à mes interrogations muettes.-_

\- Trois cents chambres. Ont dit qu'il est hanté.... et aussi que des orgies déroulaient. 

**Je reste bouche bée devant le bâtiment. Cette ville est tellement étrange et mystérieuse... Je crois qu'elle est trop différente de tout ce que j'ai connu jusqu'à présent. Je dois apprendre à me l'appoprier. Je ne veux pas retomber dans les bras de Derek Hale, mais je veux savoir pourquoi cette ville est tellement délabrée, perdu en et ce qui fait son charme irrésistible.**

**Je rentre chez moi un peu ivre, sonné par tous ces verres de mauvais rosé bus en plein soleil, et je m'installe à mon ordinateur pour commencer de nouvelles recherches. Quand mon écran s'allume, je vis un mains de ma mère, intitulé: "J'arrive!"**

**J'ouvre le mail.** " _Mon chéri_..." **Il s'agit d'un mail typiquement maternel, plein d'amour et de points d'exclamation. Il décrit de manière alambiquée le pourquoi de comment de sa venue en Italie. Sa meilleure amie, Margo, a invité un groupe d'amis -dont ma mère- à Amalfi. Margo est très riche et maman profite de** " _cette merveilleuse occasion pour faire un petit détour par Naples et rendre visite à mon fils adoré et goûter à la_ delicioso _glace la vanille, je ne resterai pas longtemps promis juré juste le temps d'un petit coucou, quelle joie, vivement les retrouvailles, à dans trois jours mon coeur"_ !

**Je referme ma boîte mail. Ma chère petite maman américaine qui se fait tout un rêve de l'Italie romantique. Je me demande ce qu'elle va penser de Naples et de ses ordures, des bâtiments délabrés et de la circulation infernale. Au fond, je suis content qu'elle vienne. Elle me manque. Ma famille me manque. Elle et moi étions très proches lorsque j'étais enfant. Elle a été une mère formidable. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si j'ai fini par m'ennuyer au Starbucks de San José.**

**Est-ce que je lui dis pour Derek ?** **  
**

**Il n'y a rien a dire.**

**Je remets la question à plus tard. Sur Google, je tape "cultes à mystères".**

**" Les cultes à mystères, aussi appelés culte initiatiques ou cultes orientaux, sont des cultes apparus avant l'ère chrétienne dans le monde gréco-romain autour de l'an 400 avant J.-C. La caractéristique principale des cultes à mystères est le secret gardé autour des rites d'initiation. Ils sont censés amener le participant à une révélation spirituelle. Les mystères les célébrés étaient les mystères d'Eleusis. Ils honorent la triade Déméter, Perséphone et Hadès. Les cultes de Mithra célébrant le guerrier du même nom, les mystères orphique célébrant Orphée et enfin les mystères dionysiens honorant Dionysos et son avatar orphique, Zagreus, étaient, eux aussi célèbres."**

**La question se pose donc de savoir à quel culte Zayn participe. Après des recherches un peu plus approfondies, j'en viens à la conclusion qu'il doit s'agir des mystères dionysiens, ou d'une de leurs variantes.**

**" Les mystères dionysiens datent de la Grèce antique. Dionysos était le dieu du vin, mais aussi celui de la fertilité et de la flore. Les hommes et les femmes ne suivaient pas la même initiation. Les femmes étaient appelées ménades, "les femmes en furies", ou bacchantes, "les femmes de Bacchus". On les initiait par le vin, le chant, une intense activités sexuelle allant de la flagellation à l'orgie et même davantage."**

**Davantage?**

**Les trois heures qui suivent, je me plonge dans le monde merveilleux d'Orphée, dieu de l'extase, et je surfe sur le net jusqu'à me perdre littéralement. Mon esprit divague et, malgré moi, mes doigts tapent une à une les lettres qui forment le nom de Derek Hale.**

**Le premier site qui s'affiche en haut de la page du moteur de recherche est un site d'infos, un site people. Sa prose est aussi mal ponctuée que celle de ma mère. Laborieusement, je lis en traduisant u mieux que je peux.**

**Il bellissimo scapolo** _\- le très beau célibataire -_ **lord Hale** **a été vu à Londres, il assistait à un festival de cinéma italien. Une petite photo illustre l'article, je zoome dessus. On y voit Zayn à la sortie d'un restaurant à la mode dans de West End de Londres. Le sourire distant, toujours cette tristesse, il est entouré d'une grappe de jeune femmes, des papillons pris dans la lumières des flashes des paparazzis. Derek  regarde en direction des photographes. Je détailles les femmes qui l'accompagnent, jambes effilées, comme des canons de revolvers, des femmes splendides, des Italiennes, des Anglaises, qui sait ? Des princesses de la nuit, des femmes hors de prix. Sont-elles initiées ?**

**Je me dis que j'aurais pu être à leur place, sur cette photo, mais j'ai refusé. D'un clic sur la souris, je ferme la fenêtre, jaloux, mélancolique. Plein de remords, de regrets, de soulagement aussi. C'est fini, je ne veux rien regretter.** _Ciao Bello._

**Trois jours plus tard, ma mère arrive de San Francisco.**

**Elle est surexcitée, heureuse et en plein décalage horaire. Elle ne sort pas de l'aéroport, elle déboule! Louis et moi lui courrons derrière en portant ses sacs, moitié grimaçants, moitié amusés. Dans le taxi qui nous ramène à Santa Lucia, elle parle sans cesse. Elle a réservé un hôtel pas cher à coté de mon appartement, nous la déposons dans le hall poussiéreux en imaginant qu'elle aura besoin de quelques heures de repos après ce long voyage. A peine dix minutes plus tard, elle est déjà ressortie. Elle sonne à ma porte, les cheveux encore mouillés de la douche qu'elle vient de prendre et m'attrape le bras.**

\- Mon chéri, amène-moi au Caffè Gambrinus. Il paraît qu'ils y servent le meilleur expresso de Naples, c'est dans tous les guides!

**Normalement, je craindrais d'y croiser Marc, mais je sais qu'il est à l'étranger, et je peux emmener ma mère où bon lui semblera. elle est si contente, on dirait une petite fille. Nous descendons la via Santa Lucia dans la douce lumière de cette fin d'après midi. Ma mère le parle de la retraite de mon beau-père, de ses progrès au golf, de ma soeur. Nous marchons, elle parle sans discontinuer.**

**Soudain, j'ai un haut-le-coeur. Nous traversons la piazza del Plebiscito, la lumière rose s'étire merveilleusement au dessus d'Anacapri et je ne sens plus mes jambes. Je viens de voir Derek Hale.**

\- Par là, maman, par là!

_Je tire ma mère par le bras._

\- Quoi ?

_Elle s'arrête net._

\- Mais c'est le Caffè Gambrinus, je le vois, il est là mon chéri!

_Je tire aussi fort que je peux dans la direction opposée;_

\- C'est par là!

\- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

**Elle ressemble à un cheval qui refusait obstinément d'avancer. Il est trop tard.**

**Il n'est plus qu'à trois mètres de nous. Il remet son portable dans la poche de sa veste, relève la tête et nos yeux se rencontrent.**

**Inévitablement.**


	11. Chapter 11

  
  
  
**Il nous sourit, à ma mère et à moi, avec un naturel impayable, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre nous. C'est toujours ce sourire viril, sympathique, un rien mélancolique. Sa main se tend. Costume impeccable gris anthracite, chemise d'un blanc éclatant, cravate en soie bleu marine rayée de rose. J'avais oublié a quel point il était grand.**

-Buona sera, Stiles.  
\- Euh....

**Je rougis comme une pivoine et me met à danser sur un pied en jetant des coups d'oeil désespérés à ma mère et à Derek.**

\- Euh... Euh...

**Ma mère quant à elle, ma pauvre petite maman, regarde Derek comme s'il était Dieu le père en personne descendu du ciel pour lui offrir un sac Bulgari. L'expression de son visage est un mélange d'adoration et de désir. La crise de la ménopause.**

**Pire encore, je suis mal à l'aise pour elle que je vois la scène du point de vue de Derek. Cette petit Américaine dans son jean Gap qui la boudine un peu, son t-shirt difforme et ses qui commence à grisonnaient, humide, mal peignés. Qu'est ce qu'il va penser de ma mère ?**   
**Oh et puis je m'en fiche de ce qu'il peut penser. C'est ma mère et je l'aime. Il peut aller se faire voir avec son costume-cravate. En quoi aurait-il le droit de se sentir supérieur ?**   
**Et pourquoi est-ce que suis tellement en colère ?**

\- Stiles ?

**La voix de Derek coupe court à mes pensées. Calme, mais ferme.**   
**Je reviens à moi. Cela doit faire vingt secondes que je suis là, les bras ballant, perdue dans mes contradictions, Derek et ma mère attendent que je les présente l'un à l'autre.**

\- Euh oui, pardon, euh...

_Allez_ _Stiles_ _, reprends-toi._  
\- Maman, je te présente Derek. Derek Hale est mon... il est un... _vas-y crache-la ta Valda_. Il est un ami que je me suis fait ici, à Naples.   
_Catastrophique, je suis catastrophique, je me déteste._  
\- Et voici ma mère, Derek. Claudia. Stilinski. Elle est ici en vacances, nous allions prendre un café au Gambrinus.

**La main parfaite de Derek s'empare délicatement de celle très maigre et pâle de ma mère. Il lui fait un baisemain avec cette grâce et cette courtoisie que tous les Américains associent à la Vielle Europe. Il le fait avec un naturel charmant comme s'il s'en amusait lui même.**

\- Enchanté, madame.

**Il plonge ses yeux doré dans les yeux à lunettes de la mère californienne.**   
**Je crois que ma pauvre maman va s'évanouir.**

\- Oh comme c'est adorable! dit-elle avec la voix d'une personne qui aurait inhalé de l'hélium.  
Une voix faussement charmeuse et séductrice que je n'ai jamais entendue auparavant et qui ne sonne pas du tout comme celle de ma mère.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur...  
 _Seigneur, sortez moi de là._  
\- Oui, donc maman, Derek et moi sommes....

**Je tente d'expliquer comment Derek et moi nous connaissons mais immédiatement, je réalise que je ne peux rien dire. Je m'emmêle. Comment narrer l'inénarrable ? Raconter à ma mère que Derek est un milliardaire pervers qui fait partie d'un groupe SM gréco-romain ? Qu'il m'a baisé comme je n'aurais pu imaginer être baisé ? Une nuit entière sa peau, sa langue, ma bouche, et allons donc boire un petit café. Je ne peux pas raconter cela, même si j'en meurs d'envie parce que moi, le gentil Stiles Stilinski, premier de la classe depuis le CP, moi j'ai attrapé un milliardaire et puis je l'ai jeté.**   
**Quoi qu'il en soit, ce que je meurs d'envie de faire n'a strictement aucune importance car ma chère mère s'est lancée de son côté: elle tente de parler Italien.**   
**Le seul problème est que ma mère ne parle pas Italien. Elle ne sait parler aucune langue étrangère. Je voudrais maîtriser le rouge de la honte qui vient colorer mes joues. Pour éviter d'entendre ce qui va suivre, je fixe un point au loin, le bout d'un parasol à l'angle de la place. Ma mère enchaîne:**

\- Aha! Aha... alora... ah... buon gonna señor.

**Señor? Elle croit quoi ? Qu'il est espagnol ? Maman, par pitié, arrête-toi tout de suite.**   
**Mais elle continue.**

\- Due... elle bafouille. Te.... señor Rascorri... mié amigo.

**S'il vous plait. Quelqu'un peut me sauver ?**   
**Ma mère s'est arrêtée. Elle a compris à mes éhontés et au rouge de mes joues qu'elle était ridicule. La situation est très embarrassante, et j'en veux à Derek de l'avoir provoquée. Je cherche un moyen de faire diversion, je pourrais attraper un des pigeons qui roucoulent sur la place et lui tordre le cou, par exemple. Mais Derek se met à rire, de ce gentil rire qui le caractérise, et il pose sa main sur l'épaule de maman.**

\- Vous savez, madame Stilinski, la plupart des Napolitains ne parlent pas correctement italien, alors il ne faut surtout pas vous donner tant de mal pour moi.

**C'est une petite boutade de rien du tout, mais exactement la chose à dire pour rompre la glace et nous sortir de cette situation humiliante. Maman met la main devant sa bouche et glousse comme une adolescente et je fonds parce que, une fois de plus, Derek a été le Prince Parfait. Ma mère est toute contente et moi, je voudrais m'enfuir à Rome.**

\- Vous alliez au Caffè Gambrinus ?  
 _Derek s'est tourné vers moi._  
\- Oui.  
\- Est-ce que tu me permets de vous inviter à prendre un verre, ta mère et toi ? Ca me ferait extrêmement plaisir.

**Je ne peux pas refuser, d'autant plus que ma mère a l'air d'un chien à qui l'on vient de promettre un de ces steaks japonais qui coûtent 300$.**   
**Je cède.**

\- Oui, si tu veux, bien sûr.

**Bien sûr. Alors nous traversons la piazza del Plebiscito et lorsque nous arrivons au Gambrinus, les serveurs se poussent, s'empressent et se hâtent de tirer les tables pour nous. Ils prennent notre commande et nous servent en faisant des courbettes et des révérences à leur seigneur -c'est vraiment l'impression que nous avons. Nous buvons des Veneziani en observant la foule grouillante et fourmillante de la piazza Trieste e Trento. Alors que les verres se vident et que d'autres apparaissent remplis à nouveau,** **Derek** **raconte des histoires napolitaines. Ma mère rit et boit une nouvelle gorgée de cet apéritif orange et translucide, elle grignote des petits roulés de prociutto et rit encore.**

**Puis Derek se lève, sollicite l'autorisation de se retirer, paie l'addition, laisse un pourboire extrêmement généreux, fait un baisemain d'adieu à ma mère -je pense qu'elle ne va pas se laver la main pendant une semaine- puis disparait dans la poussière de la ville.**

**Ma mère regarde, totalement ébahie.**

\- Eh bien, ça c'est un gentleman. Comment se fait-il que tu ne m'aie pas parlé de lui dans tes mails? Allez, raconte à ta vielle mère!  
 _Je lui dis que nous nous sommes rencontrés chez des amis, puis que nous nous sommes recroisés à des soirées à Marechiaro et à Chiaia. Bref, nous avons sympathisé. Je mens_  
\- Nous sommes amis.

**Elle termine son Veneziano, hoche la tête et engloutit une de ces exquises pizza miniatures.**

\- Il est plutôt bel homme. Non ? Tu ne trouve pas ?  
\- Maman  
\- Tu ne trouve pas ?  
\- Si, et alors ?

\- Stiles, j'ai peut-être passé l'âge mais je ne suis pas aveugle.

\- Il est pas mal.  
\- Mouais, pas mal... et pas mal riche aussi. Ca se sent à la manière dont... à son attitude, une fome de confiance en lui je dirais.

**Pour la faire taire, je marmonne "import-export" et "peut-être millionnaire qu'est-ce que j'en sais?"**   
**Ma mère me scrute, je me mets à me dandiner sur mon siège comme si j'avais quatre ans et demi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens ont tellement peur de vieillir. Tout ce qu'il faut faire pour rajeunir c'est passer du temps avec ses parents. Le retour en enfance est assuré!**   
**Je ne veux plus parler de ça. Je veux changer de sujet de conversation.**

\- Alors, où est-ce que tu voudrais aller dîner ? Je connais une petite pizzeria juste à coté de chez moi, sur la via Partenope.

**Ma mère opine, s'essuie la bouche avec sa serviette.**

\- Il est marié ?  
\- Qui ça ?  
\- Mon chéri...  
\- Non.  
\- Fiancé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Comment veux-tu que je sache ? Il sort avec des top-modèles, des actrices, des mannequins. Tu sais, le genre de gens qui sont en photo dans des magazines poeple.  
\- Un homme beau, riche et célibataire, en somme.  
 _Elle fait une moue ironique et prend un air de mère maquerelle._  
\- N'essaie pas de ma marier, maman. Tu sais que ça te réussit pas. Tu te rappelles ce qui est arrivé quand tu as voulu que j'épouse Jeff Meierson à San José.  
\- Il a des actions Apple!  
\- Et il mesure un mètre vingt.  
\- Et alors, il aurait porté des talonnettes je jour de son mariage, voilà tout.

**Je ris et elle rit, l'équilibre mère-fils est rétabli, la complicité retrouvée. Nous partons nous promener sur le bord de mer et passons devant les restaurants, les tavernes et les pizzerias de la via Partenope.**

**En découpant des parts de sa pizza marina, maman me raconte comment mon frère, Dylan, le petit génie qui aurait largement pu faire médecine, a échoué sur les bancs de l'université d'Austin au Texas et comment mon cousin Matt qui fumait des joints et n'allait jamais se caser, avait fini par trouver une petite copine formidable et un job super bien payé chez Google. Comme quoi, dans la vie, on ne pouvait pas prévoir.**

**J'écoute les histoires de ma mère et je bois de monte-pulciano, le vin le moins cher de la carte. Ce que maman raconte, je le sais déjà, j'ai eu mon frère et mon cousin sur Skype, mais j'adore entendre les babillement rassurant de ma mère. Ses petits commentaires, ses prévisions, ses anticipations, sa douceur, son amour et me revoilà dans la cuisine de San José qui sent bon le gateau au citron et les cookies à peine sortis du four. Je ris de voir ma mère se lancer dans la préparation d'un sorbet, elle rate misérablement la mixture, j'ai onze ans et je suis parfaitement heureux.**

**Je raccompagne ma mère à son hôtel. Dans le hall, je la prends dans mes bras et je lui dis combien elle est importante pour moi, comme je suis heureux de cette visite inattendue. Je lui donne rendez-vous pour le lendemain, dix heures. Nous irons faire un tour de la ville.**

**Le lendemain, comme prévu, alors que nous déambulons dans les rues de Naples, son enthousiasme prend un sérieux coup.** **_Ma mère n'aime pas Naples._ **   
**La chose était prévisible. Cet endroit est trop sauvage, trop dangereux, trop piquant pour elle. A chaque coin de rue, elle grimace à la vue des piles d'ordures, fait la moue quand elle voit les graffitis recouvrir les bâtiments centenaires, elle est choquée par les prostituées vietnamiennes qui sont installées sur des canapés défoncés au milieu des rues dela Stazione Centrale.**   
**Parfois j'ai envie de rabrouer, de la secouer, de lui dire de retirer ses lunettes bourgeoise coincée et policée. Je voudrais qu'elle voie la beauté intrinsèque de cette ville, sous la laideur de la poussière et des détruis, sous la couche de saleté qui abîme ses rues et ses immeubles, qu'elle comprenne son caractère authentique, son histoire. Les femmes qui lustrent les crânes sacrés du cimetière des Fontanelle le font depuis des siècles, elles ne sont pas « répugnantes », elles perpétuent la tradition. Les maisons construites entre deux ruines de temples romains, le plan des rues qui date dela Grèce** **antique et que l'on peut admirer depuis mon balcon... j'aimerai qu'elle tourne son regard vers l'ouest et sente son cœur battre alors que le soleil se couche sur Sorrento dans un délire de rose, de rouge et de violet. Mais ma mère ne voit que la pègre et les drogués. Elle déteste cela.**   
**Nous sommes assises à la terrasse d'un café de la vieille ville, non loin du musée archéologique. Elle fronce les sourcils. Une de raisons de son aversion tient bizarrement au fait qu'il y ait trop peu de touristes. Quand c'est une des véritables qualités de Naples.**

\- Mais où sont passés tous les gens ?

**Nous sommes entourés d'Italiens qui parlent fort, rient et gesticulent. Nous avons eu du mal à trouver une table, mais par « tous les gens » ma mère veut dire « les gens comme elle ». Ceux qui parlent anglais, les touristes, les gens « normaux » en somme. Je pourrais rétorquer qu'ils ont fui la criminalité et la réputation dela Mafiadans cette ville. Je doute que cela la fasse rire, même moi je ne trouve pas ça drôle.**

**Ces trois jours ont été un peu décevants pour maman, mais pour moi, ils ont été terribles. La rencontre avec Derek m'a laissé un goût amer sur les lèvres. Je ne m'en suis pas remise. Chaque pas dans Naples me rappelle à lui, je ne peux plus me le sortir de la tête. Dans le Duomo, la cathédrale, nous avons vu les reliques de saint Jenarius. Un calice renfermait le sang du saint et cela m'a rappelé ce vin exquis, le moscato rosa. Les palais visités avec ma mère me rappelaient le palazzo Hale. Mon obsession était alimentée à chaque seconde, mon esprit malade trouvait des liens, des chemins pour mêler Derek à ce que je voyais et le faire danser devant mes yeux au long de nos pérégrinations. Nous sommes allées au musée Capodimonte.**

**Le dernier jour, en fils model, je l'emmène en taxi à la gare. Elle va retrouver son amie Margo à Amalfi. Il est seize heures. Nous avons le temps de prendre un café. Elle demande fièrement « un cappuccino per favore ». Elle est très contente d'avoir fait des progrès en Italien. Bien sûr elle ne sait pas qu'on ne boit plus de cappuccino passé midi... je me demande si à mon arrivée je mageais mes spaghettis avec un couteau et une fourchette... je me demande ce que** **Derek** **penserait de tout cela. Je m'en veux immédiatement d'avoir, une fois de plus, trouvé un prétexte pour penser à lui.**   
**Ma mère boit son café précautionneusement.**

\- Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas aimé Naples maman.  
\- Oh mon chéri, ça n'est pas que je n'ai pas aimé, c'est que tout est si... différent.  
\- Je suis sur que tu vas être très bien à Amalfi. Tu vas voir, c'est beaucoup plus joli, et plus propre aussi.  
 _Elle me prend doucement la main._  
\- Je me fiche de Naples ou d'Amalfi. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est toi, mon fils chéri, si tu savais comme je suis fière de toi.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
 _Elle repose sa tasse de café avec un petit effet._  
\- Parce que tu es beau, intelligent, billant même, et parce que tu ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que ta vieille mère.  
 _Je la regarde interloqué. Je me demande où elle veut en venir._  
\- Tu es vivant Stiles, tu parcours le monde, tu vis l'aventure, c'est ce que j'aurai du faire.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- S, j'aime ton père et j'aime mes enfants, tous les deux, même Dylan qui a toujours était difficile, mais...

**Jamais je n'ai vu ma mère ainsi, elle se bat avec une sorte de vérité intérieur, essaie de m'avouer quelque chose avec beaucoup de difficulté. Elle regarde la mousse agglutinée sur le bord de sa tasse.**

\- Tu sais, Stiles, je n'ai jamais eu de jeunesse, enfin pas de jeunesse comme toi. Et c'est triste. Mais quand je l'ai compris, il était trop tard. Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas comme moi.

**Ma mère est montée dans le train. Je l'ai aidé à porter ses bagages. Elle se penche à la fenêtre pour me faire signe de la main. Je vois des larmes dans ses yeux. Ses lèvres s'ouvrent et se ferment pour dire « je t'aime » en langage muet crié. Je lui réponds de la même façon « moi aussi » et je reste là, abasourdi, par ses paroles. Le train s'ébranle, accélère et disparait complètement. Sur le quai immobile, j'ai la gorge nouée et une envie terrible de pleurer.**   
**Deux jours durant, je suis triste à mourir. Je me fais penser à une branche morte perdue en mer, allant au gré des flots. Scott m'observe et se tait.**

**« Quand je l'ai compris, il était trop tard. Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas comme moi. »**   
**Voilà, c'est dit. Je suis jeune, je veux vivre l'aventure et je n'aurai pas deux fois vingt-deux ans à Naples.**   
**Je m'empare du téléphone.**   
**Je commence à composer son numéro et je repose le combiné. Je cache son numéro en entier. Je compte les sonneries. On répond.**

\- Si ?  
\- Buena sera. Er...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Pourrais-je parler à Derek, au signor Hale s'il vous plait ?  
\- Qui dois-je annoncer ?  
\- Stiles. Enfin, S, dites lui simplement, S.  
J'attends.  
\- S ?  
 _Oh sa voix ! Son timbre, son accent, mon Dieu je voudrais l'embrasser le téléphone à pleine bouche et pleurer dans le combiné._  
\- Stiles ?  
\- Derek, oui euh, c'est moi, je, mon Dieu, c'est bête, je... je me demandais ce que tu faisais et...  
\- Tu veux me voir ?  
 _Droit au but, comme toujours. Je prends une forte inspiration._  
\- Oui  
\- Viens au Caffè Gambrinus  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Ce soir, à sept heures, j'y serai. Avant, il faut qu'on parle.

**Il a raccroché.**


	12. Chapter 12

Le Gambrinus. Bien sûr. C'est là que tout a commencé, c'est là que tout se terminera, ou reprendra son cours. Je suis assis à une table en terrasse et ma nervosité est extrême. Je tente de ne pas regarder ma montre. J'ai dix minutes d'avance. J'aurais dû arriver en retard, me faire désirer. J'aurais dû m'habiller autrement, comme un homme fatal. Je porte un jean et un t-shirt. J'ai opté pour la simplicité après avoir tenté un jean trop serré qui me donnait des airs de mec en manque.   
Mais je suis en manque, en manque de lui, de ses baisers. J'ai commandé un gin tonic: aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. J'ai une boule au ventre. J'attends, je regarde ma montre.   
Sept heures exactement. Derek Hale se tient devant moi.   
Je fais celui qui regarde sa montre pour la première fois et pour relâcher la tension je prends un ton badin.

\- Tu es toujours aussi ponctuel ?   
\- C'est la faute de ma mère, dit-il de cette voix suave qui me fait frissonner.   
Il prend une chaise.   
\- Elle m'a inculqué que la ponctualité était la politesse des rois.   
\- Ou la vertu de ceux qui n'ont rien à faire ?

Il me regarde avec ses yeux rieurs que j'aime tant et nous partons tout les deux d'un grand éclat de rire. Soudain je me rappelle que nous sommes complices, nous l'avons toujours été. Je dois m'accrocher à cela si je veux réussis à tenir. 

\- Alors...  
Il marque un temps, mais ne rit plus.   
\- ... il y a une seule raison pour laquelle tu m'as appeler.   
\- Oui.  
\- Tu accepte d'être initiée.   
Du gin tonic pour me donner du courage.   
\- Oui.   
Son regard est tellement intense. Il me prend la main. Mes doigts blancs entrelacés à ses phalanges tannées par le soleil.   
\- Est ce que tu es vraiment sûr, Stiles ?   
J'ai une seconde d'hésitation. Je ne suis pas parfaitement sur, mais ma décision est prise.   
\- Oui.  
\- Bien.   
Il se lève et dépose des billets de banque sur la table.   
\- La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, ce sera au palazzo Hale.  
\- Pourquoi ?   
\- Les fiancés ne doivent pas se voir avant le mariage. On ne fait pas ça, en Californie ?   
\- Je ne comprends pas ?   
\- Viens au palais, demain à minuit.   
\- Demain ? Mais, Derek, je dois faire quoi ? Je dois... je m'habille comment ?   
Il marque un temps, prend ma main avec une délicatesse infinie et y dépose un baiser léger comme une plume.   
\- Viens comme tu es. Prends un taxi. Je paierai. Minuit. Demain. Ciao. 

Il est partit.

Mon taxi s'arrête en face des grilles du sombre palazzo Hale. De nuit, les rues de Chiaia sont très différentes, tamisées, voilées. D'une certaine manière, on semble attendre qu'il s'y passe quelque chose. Ce calme, ce silence, il plane un parfum d'angoisse. Je suis très content que Derek ait insisté pour que je prenne un taxi.  
Je sors de la voiture et je me détaille minutieusement.  
Pendant les trois heures qui viennent de s'écouler, je me suis préparé et paré. J'ai pris un bain, j"ai mit de la crème, j'ai même mis du parfum dans mes cheveux. Derek a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter de mes vêtements mais j'avis besoin d'être impeccable. Ce temps de préparation a eu pour effet de m'apaiser avant l'initiation.   
Mais me voilà de nouveau nerveux, l'esprit pétri d'angoisses et de questions. Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver maintenant ? Est-ce soir que je serais initié au premier mystère? Est-ce pour cela qu'il me fait venir à minuit ? Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que les mystères ont lieu au palazzo Hale ? Il a dit que cela se passait en France, en Grande-Bretagne, en Italie. Je n'avais pas imaginé que cela pourrait se déroulez chez des personnes privées.

\- Grazie, grazie mille

Je cherche des pièces dans le fond de mon porte monnaie. Le chauffeur de taxi jette un oeil aux grandes portes du palazzo Hale. Je crois déceler un sourire. Est-ce un sourire de pitié? Pire, un sourire entendu ? Il démarre en trombe et me laisse seul sous la nuit étoilée.   
La porte se dresse devant moi. Je ravale ma salive. Je soulève le lourd huis en métal et le relâche. Le bruit métallique du fer qui claque résonne dans toute la rue, un bruit ancien, qui remonterait du fond des âges. Dans cette lumière, tout paraît vieux de mille ans, antique, historique et ostensiblement menaçant.   
La porte s'ouvre, un visage apparait dans l'entrebaillement. C'est le domestique qui m'avait ouvert la premiere fois que j'étais venu.

\- Buona sera. 

Je suis presque heureux de le retrouver mais lui ne semble pas me reconnaitre. Il me tend un billet de cinquante euros pour payer le taxi, ce qui est beaucoup trop. Le taxi est déjà parti de toute façon mais il n'accepte pas que je lui rende. Il n'est pas souriant et parle à peine. Il me montre le chemin d'un signe de la main et marche devant moi, le dos raide, le buste droit.   
Qu'est ce qui se passe ?   
J'entre dans un hall par une petite porte en bois décorée d'arabesques orientales et de dessin chinois. Ou Japonais ? Au centre de la cour intérieur, j'aperçois la fontaine, les reflet de ses eaux argentées scintillent dans le clair de lune. Un divin parfum de fleurs de lis, de roses et de fleurs exotiques embaume la maison.

\- Par ici. 

Le domestique me guide à travers un long couloir. Tout est si sûrement, infailliblement silencieux que je suis prise d'une envie de fuir. Je hais ce silence, c'est celui d'une forêt où rode un loup guettant sa proie.   
Arrête, S.

\- Où allons nous ?

Ma question est inutile, et je ne m'attends à aucune réponse. Je parle juste à haute voix pour briser cette tranquillité insupportable. Et, de fait, le serviteur ne me répond pas. Il continue à marcher devant avec le dos bien droit.   
J'entends un bruit au loin. Les lumières du couloir vacillent, c'est un rire étouffé, un rire féminin, derrière une porte, je crois; je me demande si j'ai rêvé car après il n'y a plus rien.   
Qui était-ce ? Est-ce que quelqu'un m'observe à la dérobée? Tout est si sombre. Seules quelques bougies éclairent les panneaux de bois que nous longeons.  
La lumière est rigoureusement identique à celle qui aurait été utilisée dans un palais aux dix-huitième et dix-neuvième siècles. Le travail de rénovation a été fait dans les règles de l'art, avec le souci de respect historique. A moins que tout n'ait été conservé depuis la construction du château et parfaitement entretenu. Cela ressemble fort à Derek. Un homme qui porte des costumes aussi élégants sait respecter et restaurer un tel trésor de patrimoine. Ces observations me divertissent tant bien que mal de mon angoisse. Mais nous croisons des chandeliers effrayants, et je me prends à souhaiter que des néons nous illuminent et ne laissent pas un seul coin d'ombre. J'ai peur de ces rires étouffés derrière des portes closes, je voudrais des portes grandes ouvertes, de la lumière.

\- Nous y sommes, annonce le domestique d'une vois monocorde.   
Il tourne la poignée en ivoire d'une petite porte peinte en gris et me fait entrer.   
\- Oh mon dieu! dis-je malgré moi.

La pièce est aussi spectaculaire que son entrée est banale. Eclairée par des photophores, elle est décorée de fresques dans le style pompéien. Les bordures d'une rouge cramoisi de vignes et de grappes de raisin entrelacées encadrent des oiseaux aux plumages chamarrés, des antilopes, des jeunes Romaines aux yeux noirs cerclés de khôl dansant, nues, ou à peine voilé.

\- Déshabillez-vous et enfilez ceci, dit le domestique.   
Il me tend une toge de soie légère comme une plume.   
\- Mais...   
\- Déshabillez vous entièrement. Lorsque vous serez pret; vous sortirez par cette porte.   
Il me désigne une seconde porte découpée dans le décor. Elle est peinte en trompe-l'oeil et de là ou je suis, on ne sait s'il s'agit d'une vraie porte ou non.   
\- Une dernière chose - l'homme est presque solennel -, si vous souhaitez que tous s'arrête, vous devez dire Morpheus.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Si vous vous sentez... mal à l'aise, vous devez dire à haute et intelligible voix Morpheus. Si vous ne pouvez pas parler, tapez trois fois dans vos mains. 

 

Il est parti. Je suis seul. J'entends des notes de musique au loin, ce sont des voix, un choeur antique, très doux, apaisant, une sorte de chant religieux.   
Cette musique apaise mon âme. Comment quelque chose de mal pourrait-il m'arriver avec un chant si doux ?   
Déshabille toi, S. C'est tout ce que tu as à faire. C'est aussi simple que cela. Déshabille toi.   
Dans la lumière vacillante des bougies, je retire mon t-shirt, mes converses, mes socquettes blanches et je déboutonne mon jean. J'ai suivi les instruction de Derek je n'ai pas essayé de m'habiller différemment de la veille. En revanche j'ai mis mon plus beau sous-vêtements.  
Je le retire aussi.  
Je suis nu.  
La simple toge de soie dans ma main pèse moins lourd qu'une feuille de papier. J'admire un certain temps la finesse du tissu, puis je l'enfile. Elle glisse sur moi comme une seconde peau. La sensation est divine, c'est la chose la plus caressante et très certainement la plus chère que j'aie jamais porté. Dans la lumière des bougies, elle prends des reflets orange, roux. Sa couleur est indéfinissable, mordorée et si fine qu'elle en est transparente. Je regarde le triangle parfaitement musclé au niveau de mon entre jambe, on le discerne nettement.  
Je ne peux pas. Je suis trop pudique. Je reprends mon boxer et l'enfile sans réfléchir. Puis je ferme les yeux. Je compte jusqu'à sept.   
Calme toi, S, calme toi.   
J'ai la bouche sèche et les mains moites. Mes pieds nus sur le parquet vernis. J'ouvre la porte peinte en trompe l'eoil et je fais un pas en avant.   
La pièce baigne dans une étrange lumière. Elle est sombre et portant scintillante. Je mets quelques secondes avant de comprendre. La pièce est en Porcelaine.   
Lorsque je faisais des recherches sur l'histoire de Naples, j'avais lu des articles qui parlaient de ces chambres de porcelaine, construites par la noblesse de la ville au sommet de son pouvoir et de son influence. Un délire d'esthète, un nid à poussière, une pièce parfaitement inutile, un luxe pur. Les murs et le plafond sont décorés avec des narcisses et des serpents d'eau bleus, eux aussi de porcelaine.   
Quatre serviteurs brandissant des candélabres d'argent sont postés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Ils sont jeunes et beaux. Ils portent un uniforme que je présume être la livrés de la maison Malik. Tous fixent un point devant eux, aucun ne me regarde. La lumière de leurs flambeaux laisse le centre de la pièce dans la pénombre. Devant moi, un large fauteuil en bois, pareil au trône moyenâgeux d'une chevalier de la table ronde, me tourne le dos. Comme sorties de nulle part, les voix des choeurs s'élèvent. 

\- Viens ici, S

Je reconnais la voix de Derek, il est assis dans le fauteuil.   
Je suis content d'avoir gardé mon boxer, je me sens très vulnérable, nu et pieds nus dans cette toge si légère. Je ressemble aux hommes peintes sur les fresques de la villa des Mystères. Mes tétons se durcissent dans la fraîcheur de cette chambre de porcelaine. Je voudrais ne pas être excité, mais je le suis déjà. 

J'avance vers le fauteuil et le contourne. Zayn est plongé dans l'ombre, je peux discerner les traits de son visage, seul son noble profil se dessine dans cette obscurité.

\- Ne me regarde pas.   
\- Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ?   
\- Penche toi, S.   
\- Comment ?   
\- Penche toi sur mon genou. Le premier des mystères est celui de la soumission en public. Je vais te donner la fessée devant mes serviteurs.

J'ai envie d'éclater de rire, mais l'atmosphère qui se dégage de cette pièce est si grave et si austère que je me retiens. Devant ses serviteurs? Il va me donner la fessée ? Non. 

\- Tu peux partir ou te soumettre.  
\- Derek...   
\- Et tu dois m'appeler Eccelenza. Pendant toute la durée des mystères tu n'auras le droit de t'adresser à moi qu'en employant ce nom, Eccelenza.  
\- Derek ?  
\- Cela veut dire Excellence. Mais en italien, le c se prononce comme dans cielo. Tu peux m'appeler Eccelenza ou Seigneur, ou tu peux partir. Avec les conséquences que tu sais.

Toute mon éducation me crie de m'en aller. Mon âme de masculinisme d'homosexuel convaincue serait même prête à dénoncer cet homme à la police. Et pourtant, pourtant, quelque chose me pousse à vouloir qu'il me fesse. Est-ce bien moi ? Est-ce l'effet de la musique, de la lumière des chandelles, de cette fabuleuse chambre de porcelaine? Est-ce parce que pour l'avoir lui, je suis prêt à tout ?   
Mon esprit se met à flotter, je voudrais qu'un autre prenne la décision à ma place. Je cède, allez, qu'on en finisse. 

\- Eccellenza...  
Je ne peux pas croire que je viens de dire cela.  
\- ... fessez-moi. 

Mon corps tout entier se tend. Je marche jusqu'à lui, et me penche sur ses genoux, face tournée vers le sol. Mes pieds nus sont en l'air, je garde une main par terre pour maintenir mon équilibre.. Je peux sentir les yeux des serviteurs sur moi. Bizarrement, je n'en ai cure. La situation est à la fois dérangeante et excitante. Je suis outrée et pourtant je sens entre mes cuisses que je commence à être dur.   
Il soulève délicatement le pan de la toge de soie.

\- Tatata, Stiles...   
\- Eccellenza ?   
\- Un boxer ?   
\- C'est parce que je... je ne...

Il n'attend pas que je me perde en explications. Il fait glisser le sous-vêtement noir, mon plus beau boxer Topman. Instinctivement j'attrape sa main pour l'empêcher, ces hommes doivent surement me regarder et je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient nue mais je sens la main de Derek se refermer avec force sur mon poignet. 

\- Tu dois me laisser faire, S.   
Je veux qu'il arrête. Je veux qu'il continue. Je le veux lui.   
Je ferme les yeux, honteux et pourtant plus excité que jamais. Je laisse retomber mon bras.   
\- Eccellenza.

Il a ma permission. Lentement, précautionneusement, il fait glisser mon boxer le long de mes jambes, jusqu'aux chevilles, et le jette dans une sorte de panier que je ne peux pas voir car je suis maintenant affalé sur lui. Mais je peux sentir la fraicheur de l'air sur mes fesses.   
Nous y sommes. Il va me donner la fessée. Devant ces étrangers. Ses serviteurs. Je suis tellement perdu que c'en est baroque. Je sens monter en moi le désir qu'il le fasse. Fais-le. Fais-le.  
Il le fait. Je suis brûlé par la honte. Sa main vient de claquer mon postérieur. J'en tremble. 

\- Compte.   
Quoi ? Comment ? Quoi ?   
J'arrive à articuler:  
\- Eccellenza ?   
\- Tu dois compter chaque fessée que je te donnerai. En italien. 

Il marque une pause. Il s'est penché vers la gauche et s'est emparé de quelque chose. Je réalise qu'il boit du vin rouge. Sa décontraction doit certainement faire partie de l'initiation. S'il fait cela avec tant de naturel, ma soumission n'en sera que plus grande. Cela aussi, étrangement, me plait. C'est comme s'il me faisait languir. Je ressens le besoin, l'urgence qu'il s'occupe de moi, me donne ce plaisir de souffrance, ces petites aiguilles. Ca me démange. Oh encore. Encore, s'il vous plait. Arrachez cette exquise démangeaison de ma chair. Arrêtez tout de suite. Encore. Arrêtez. Encore.   
Il me donne une nouvelle fessées, plus forte que la précédente. Mon cul nu sur ses genoux et sa main qui s'abat. Les serviteurs me dévorent du regard. Je compte à haute voix:

\- Uno.   
Il me fesse.   
\- Due.  
Il me fesse.   
\- Ecarte les cuisses.   
Je résiste autant que je peux, mais sa main ferme s'est glissée entre mes jambes et les tient ouvertes. Je crois que je veux qu'il fasse cela, qu'il me touche là où je suis déjà dur et tendu.   
Il me fesse  
\- Tre.

Encore et encore, il me fesse et ma respiration s'accélère et je halète. Je ne sais pas d'où vient ce souffle rauque, un mélange de honte et jouissance, un désir terrifiant, extatique, qui brille, m'illumine et me brûle les entrailles comme les flammes des candélabres sur les murs de porcelaine, roses et mordorées et fabuleuses. Je veux qu'il me fesse plus fort. L'humiliation est délicieuse. 

\- Eccellenza.  
\- R ?   
Je parle tout bas.   
\- Seigneur, s'il vous plait, fessez moi plus fort.  
Il s'exécute. Cette fois-ci c'est une morsure. La douleur est presque sauvage, je voudrais être entièrement nu, même ce voile de soie me pèse. Je me mets à trembler, comme si j'approchais d'un étrange orgasme.   
\- Tu t'es enfui à Pompéi!  
Il me fesse.   
\- Tu m'as désobéi !  
Il me fesse.   
Je grogne de plaisir, je suis noyé par le désir.   
\- Pardonnez-moi, Eccellenza, fessez-moi plus fort.   
Il me fesse. 

Oh sa main sur mon cul ! Je veux que ça ne prenne jamais fin. Je me fiche de savoir si les serviteurs me regardent. La douleur est si délicate, si érotique. Honteuse, embarrassante, mauvaise. Je suis traversé par des sensations contradictoires, je suis déchiré par le plaisir et la douleur. Sa main cherche mon pénis.   
Il me fesse. Fesse. Fesse encore.   
Celle-ci était la plus forte de toutes. Je me mords la lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Mais un cri rauque s'échappe de ma gorge malgré moi.   
Oui oui OUI.   
FESSE MOI.   
Alors que ses doigts, pressent et appuient et frottent mon pénis, je pense aux serviteur, à leur yeux lubriques rivés sur moi, Stiles Stilinski se faisant fesser si fort et si dur par lui, Derek Hale. Et alors qu'il me fesse encore plus fort, toujours plus fort, quatre ou cinq fois encore, il déclenche une forme de jouissance inconnue, un orgasme vertigineux, pareil à un torrent de pétales de rose, un volcan, un jaillissement d'étincelles, un soulagement extrême.

\- Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu... ohhh. Ohh ohhh...  
\- S ?  
\- Grazie, Eccellenza...   
Pantelant, je le remercie dans un murmure.   
\- Grazie.


End file.
